Dogs and cats
by Lollipoppiccadilly
Summary: Imagine what would happen if Thor and loki were banished to midgard as punishment for a little mess they made, trapped in animal form by the day, only to return once Odin finds them worthy.
1. chapter 1

**This is my first fic so please review. Actually just a bit of fun really, due to the number of drawings of the brothers in animal a dog, and loki a cat.** **Imagine if thor and loki were banished to earth as animals due to a little accident.** **I own nothing except for my characters and story, and forgive the spelling errors**

Odin glared down from his throne at his two troublemakers still laughing to each other. "Well?" His loud voice boomed, and even the Einharjar can't help but smirk a bit at the mess the boys had gotten into trouble this time, "What's your pathetic excuse this time? Trying to start something?"

Thor snorts and looks up, "He started it." He says, pointing to Loki. Loki, still not sober, hiccups and swings his fists clumsily, knocking Thor over the head, "I did not, you oaf. You were the one who did it, remember?"

Odin groans and rubs his neck, giving his boys an icy stare.

Slamming his spear, Gungnir down, he declares, "As atonement for your deeds, I hereby banish you both to midgard, where you will exist as animals in the day and your true form only in the night. Until you can learn to behave. Only when I feel you both are ready shall I allow you back up again."

"What?" Thor's head snaps up at this news, "Father, you can't be serious!"

Odin nods and gesture to Heimdall, the silent guardian waiting nearby, "I'm far from kidding."

As the bifrost starts up, Thor feels himself and his currently unconscious brother been whisked down to midgard, but not before his father's last words,

"Also, Your powers shall be taken by me so that the midgardians will not have to suffer your boyish fights. Good luck."

Once they're out of sight, a weary looking Odin lets out a breath and looks to Heimdall, "Watch them."

0 0 0 0

"Mabrielle? You anywhere in there? Hello?" A petite figure pushes the door of the pet shop open with one hand as she scan around the shop for her friend's familiar face.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming! Hang on a moment!" Luna glimpses Elle's face popping up from behind a row of cat food before dissapearing again.

"There you are. I was expecting you. I'm so grateful to you for agreeing to take care of these two for two weeks. I'm having so much trouble even with just these guys here."

Luna smiles and shrugs it off as 'having nothing else to do', then dropping her head to observe a new cat toy.

Elle face takes on a pained expession before dulling to a experated one.

"As much as I'm grateful, shouldn't you be getting out a bit more? There's a party tonight, why don't you come with me? It'll definitely do you good." Ellen signs as she pulls a bunch of keys from the closet.

Luna's head snaps up in surprise and pain flickers through her eyes before returning her attention to the cat toy.

Luna grumbles from the side of her mouth, "I thought you had given up on that a long time ago?"

Elle smiles and shakes her head, "I'll never give on you."

"I didn't say you were giving up on me, only that matter." Luna retorted cheekily.

Elle snorts and picks up her keys, "Follow me. So you be taking a cat, and a dog, right?"

"I guess?"

"You and your animals. Since you keep helping me to hold them till they have an owner, why not just get one as a pet?"

Luna, whose attentions has drifted off to some other pet contraption, shruges.

"And you complain about how hard it is to have a pet, develope a soft spot for it, only to have to give it to someone else."

Elle waits for a response, but is met with complete and utter silence.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

Luna frowns, "You aren't referring to my adoption of pets, are you?" She raises an eyebrow skeptically.

Elle, who suddenly has a new found interest in the ground, stares at it. After a moment of awkward silence for both girls, she sighs.

"OK, maybe not really."

"We are not going back to that subject."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, beating yourself up just because of one selfish, arrogant, self obsessed jerk!"

Luna hugs her hands to her shoulders and closes her eyes, "I just don't wanna take risks, what so wrong?"

Elle bites her lips, but says nothing. Walking briskly, Elle pulls open the back door and wheels out a trolley.

"Well, here they are. Your new companions for two weeks."

Luna lifts up the blanket overhead to see a blond furred dog, it's blue eyes sparkling as it wags it's tail excitedly.

Next to it, there's a black cat sprawled lazily over the cage. It lifts it's head for a moments to assess Luna with emerald green eyes. On seeing that she was probably not of threat to it, it lays it's head back down.

"Careful, they fight like dogs and cats. No pun intended." Elle chuckles slightly at her own lame joke.

Luna rolls her eyes and narrows her eyes, "You thought of that, didn't you? You were waiting just to say that lame pun."

Elle merely smiles and replies, " You know me."

"Anyway, about that topic..."

"Don't talk about him. If you were sensitive enough you would not keep questioning me about him."

Elle frowns, "Oh, so now I'm insensitive. Sorry, miss sensitive, but I was just trying to be nice."

Luna's voice raises a pitch, "I didn't mean that. But all you and those pesky friends of mine have been doing these days is bothering me about him. I'm over him, okay, both of them, so please don't keep making a big deal about him and just leave me alone."

"Well then, I guess I shouldn't have worried so much about you. But hey, I'm not the one who has father issue. And it's not like I'm have a boyfriend who-"

Elle was cut off by Luna's hand pressed against her mouth, "Shh, I'm sorry, I just got a bit temperamental, I didn't mean that."

Elle peeled Luna's hand away, "Okay, I shouldn't have been so pushy, but why'd you cover my mouth?"

Luna pulls Elle closer to her and whispers," That's cause my pets are watching." True to her words, both animals were indeed looking closely at the spectacular with interest.

Elle laughes, "You're kidding." Looking at her friend's serious face, her laughter gets strained and nervous, "Dear god, tell me you're kidding."

 **OK, so now we have our two favourite God's stranded on earth, a slightly wacky Luna with issues with some males in her life and her friend.**

 **Should I make this a story with a full on plot line, or just a bit of fun? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth be told, I can't think of a plot line. Yet. So for now, it's just going to be a short story. If you have any suggestions, please leave a review or PM me. Thanks a lot.**

 **By the way, the name Luna actually means 'goddess of the moon.'**

Elle helped load her friends new companions in her car before retreating back into her warm little pet shop and watching her drive into the distance.

She tried to ignore everything else and focus on her job, but her friend's words, everything just kept swirling around in her head.

A mere three hours later, not long after the skies had turned a beautiful shade of pink and orange with streaks of purple and the sun had set over the horizon, Elle was practically itching to call Luna.

But as she was working the late night shift, she still had four hours. Four long hours.

Bitting the inside of her cheek, she looked around the shop. Making her decision, she checked that there was an ample supply of food and water in each of the cages around the shop.

Packing up, she switched off the lights and started up her motorcycle. She couldn't take this any longer.

It was near midnight, and Elle debated going for the reason she wanted to sneak in the first place, the party, or going to her friend's place.

Luna's going through a hard time, what with her boyfriend's betrayal recently. I should be there, she couldn't help thinking.

Signing, she lighted the ignition, knowing full well her destination but racking her brain for a explanation of why would she be there late in the night...

Upon reaching home, Luna had kicked off her slippers before collapsing on the sofa.

Remembering, she pushed herself up with a groan and forcing herself to the door.

She brought her pets in and unlocked the cages, allowing them to stretch their legs as they immediately scampered out.

Smiling weakly, she walks into the kitchen and rummages around her cupboards.

Finding two tins of cat and dog food, she shuffled out.

The cat, had arched it's backs and was currently hissing at the dog. The dog was barking in retaliation, both threatening to wake up the neighbourhood .

The cat lept forward and scratched the dog across the nose. Whimpering, the dog scuttled away.

Dropping the tins, Luna rushed over to her pets and placed herself in the middle, forming a sort of barrier.

"Hey, hey, shhhh. What's wrong?" She tried to take on the most soothing voice she could manage, trying to ease the two as far from each other as possible.

Stroking the neck of the cat, Luna slowly eased the cat away from the dog. Lifting it up, she placed it on a cushion.

Making sure the cat wasn't going to try anything again, she made her way to the dog and rubbed his head comfortingly.

Bringing out her first aid kit, she helped him to clean his nose before applying medicine and covering it with gauze

Retrieving the food, she placed it down in front of the animals and watched as they slowly and cautiously approached the food.

Leaving them to their own, Luna picked up a file cornering how they were found.

Apparently, a day before Elle had picked them up, they had some how manged to appears from literally nowhere and get knock down by a van.

Even more surprising, their injuries had barely taken a day to heal. A broken leg, rib bone, and numerous deep cuts and bruises had been located right after their accident.

But looking at them now, Luna couldn't even spot a single remainder of their supposed injuries. And even if the wounds had healed, there would at least be scars left over.

Crouching over her dog, she quickly but gently parted areas of its fur, scanning over for any traces that might prove what was written no in the file. Not a single scratch or scar anywhere.

According to the vets that had tended to them, they had stated that it was a 'miraculous and imposible rate recovery'.

Puzzled, she picked up the now empty tins and threw them away. Walking to get water for them, she made a mental note to call Elle tomorrow first thing in the morning.

Based on what was stated in the file and what she had seen, there was obviously something strange going on.

Luna stood pondering the possibilities, what were the conditions allowing them to heal so quickly, and not leaving any scars.

Eyeing the phone, she contemplated calling Elle to ask. She simply couldn't wait for tommorow.

But as she reached for her phone, she heard yelp coming from the living room where her pets were probably fighting again.

Groaning in frustration, she went back to her living room as her dog sprang into her.

Her petite frame was no match for the unexpected sudden force and she was knocked over.

Seizing the chance, the seemingly over friendly dog started licking her face. Snorting, Luna couldn't help herself anymore and started laughing.

"Hey, c'mon, get off me." Luna stretched out her hand and pushed it away. Standing up, she took the cat up and brought it into a separate room. "You'll stay here tonight, OK?"

The cat hissed and narrowed it's eyes." Well, I can't have you two fighting again." The cat gave an angry meow and sat down at one corner of the room.

"Aw c'mon, don't be mad." Luna knelt down besides the cat and petted it. The cat purred, making Luna grin, before muttering to herself about needing to stop talking to animals.

Walking out of the room, Luna's eyes went to the clock. Thirty minutes to midnight. After making sure her dog would be more or less comfortable for the night, she went to take a shower.

Once she was done, she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her.

She laid there, thinking about the past week. About her stupid boyfriend, Matt, and how things were going at home.

After tossing and turning, she finally fell into a fit full sleep, only to be waken at exactly midnight by footsteps.

Footsteps that we were coming from outside her room...

 **This sounds more like a horror movie setting, where a monster lurks inside her house. And once Elle gets here, it'll be too late for her too...**

 ***plays creepy piano music***

 **Just kidding. Let me repeat, Luna will _not_ be eaten by some shadow monster. Also, I may or may not have some ideas for a plot line already.**

 **Of course, reviews and suggestions are welcome. Also, thank you to the people who have been following. Thanks a lot. You have no idea how encouraging this is for me.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Did anyone notice the mistake I made in Chapter one? I've changed it, but just in case you didn't notice, I thought Odin's spear was named 'Gunnir' when actually it was 'Gungnir'. Sorry.**

Luna whipped up in her bed. Rolling off noiselessly, she crept to her door and pressed her ear against the hard wood material. The footsteps were soft and slient, and almost not noticeable.

Sliding to her closet, she drew it open slowly to prevent any creaking. Taking out a baseball bat her ex had left behind, she swallowed and pressed herself to the wall.

Who could be out there? A robber? Or maybe worse. Unease made its way into Luna's stomach as she waited in the dark.

After a while, there was a soft shuffling before the footsteps ceased. Then there were soft whispers.

Feeling on tenterhooks, she wanted desperately to call Elle and ask her to come over. Heck, she didn't care even if Elle would think her crazy, she'd do it. Too bad the phone was in her living room.

In her living room...where her dog was! Panic gripped her. Inching closer to her bedroom door, she opened it an inch and peeked out.

She almost collapsed in relief when she saw no one there. Holding the in front of her, she slipped out into the hallway and towards the living room.

The intruder was silent, but Luna decided she could be too. Upon reaching the living, Luna's heart literally stopped when she saw a silhouette on the sofa.

Creeping closer, she stood over the figure and raised the bat, but it still didn't stir. It was a blond young man, probably in his twenties or so.

Lowering the bat, Luna thought he was a good looking young man, but that didn't explain why was he in her house. With toned muscles and broad shoulders, he looked more like a model than what she was expecting to find.

Not to mention, her dog was no where to be seen. Her cat was in a locked room, so it would be safe. She would check on it soon.

Holding the bat in her hands, she wondered what to do. She certainly wasn't going to use it, but she could leave him here. And if she called the police, who he wake before they arrived?

Living on the outskirts of this town meant that it would take at least twenty minutes for the police to arrive.

Still, it was the only thing she could do. Luna turned and picked up the phone, but before she could even dial the number, a hand grabbed her and cover her mouth.

She lifted the bat, but another hand knocked it out of her hand. She struggled and twisted, but her attacker's strength was beyond hers.

She turned just slightly, but it was enough to see that the blond guy was still on her sofa. Luna silently cursed herself for not thinking that there might be more than one of them before lowering her defences and trying to call the police.

Lashing out and kicking, she tried to make her attacker lose a grip on her, but careful not to wake the other guy if possible. Pressing her against the wall, Luna was truly and completely helpless.

Luna felt someone's breath warm on her neck, "What does a pretty little thing like you think you're trying to do?" Alarm surged through her.

Biting down as hard as she could on his hand, there was a yell of surprise and the grip on her arm and mouth loosened for a few precious seconds.

Spinning around, Luna picked up the bat and swung it as hard as she could across her attacker's head.

Her attacker was a another young man, tall and lithe. Unlike his partner, however, he had raven black hair.

Luna lifted the bat again, but before she could do anything, a hand knocked her neck.

She dropped the bat and collapsed to the ground, black seeping across her vision as she blacked out.

Thor stood above her. "Brother, what do we do now? Leave her here?"

Loki rubbed his head and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Both brothers immediately froze.

Thor asked again, more urgently this time," Well? Think of something. You always say how you are much more clever than me, right? Think of a own thing to prove that." There was another knock at the door, louder and more insistent, "Also, please be quick about it. The person would be suspicious if no one answers for long."

Loki grimaced, "This is a bad idea."

Finally, the door opened and Elle stepped in. "Luna? Hello?" No answer.

"Luna? Luna!" Elle rushed over to where Luna was still lying face up on the floor. "Hey, what happened?"

When Luna didn't answer, Elle rushed to the sink and took a small pail of water. "I'm sorry, Luna, for this." Was all she said before splashing the water over her face.

Luna choked, then shook, before opening her eyes and coughing some more, "What the-"

"Sorry." Elle winced as Luna spluttered the water out, "That was the only thing I could think of doing when I saw you lying unconscious on the floor."

Luna gasped for breath, " You watch too many movies." She paused for a moment, recalling why she would end up on the floor.

"Where are they?"

"Where are what?"

"The two men in my house."

Elle frowned, "What two men? There was no two men."

"Then who opened the door?"

"Luna," Elle had a worried expression on her face, "When you didn't answer after I knocked twice, I tried the knob. The door was unlocked."

Two guilty figures sat unmoving and silent in one of the closets. Adjusting and moving to make himself uncomfortable, Thor squirmed this way and that before giving up.

Loki eyed the door carefully as if someone might throw it open at any moment and spot them.

Pressing their ears to the cupboard door the best they could, they caught snippets of the conversation.

"Luna, are you alright? First you forget to lock your door, then you blame it on two imaginary men that don't exist."

"They're not imaginary, they're real. There was a blond guy, and a raven haired man. Really, I swear there was."

"I already searched the house. Theirs absolutely no one here. At all."

"But they were the ones who knocked me out. I wouldn't have just slept on the floor."

"Maybe you were sleepwalking. There are many possibilities. Maybe you had a hallucination. What with all that stress and all that. You should see a doctor."

Both brothers turned scarlet red at that. Thor had half a mind to go out and confess to hiding in the cupboard.

Loki shook his head vigorously. They simply couldn't go out, what would they say.

Concentrating again, they continued their eavesdropping, but the talking had ceased. There was now not a sound in the house.

Thor swallowed and motioned to the door, after waiting for about minutes of being uncomfortably cramped into the small cupboard.

Before either of them could do anything, the door was flung open.

Unable to help themselves, both brothers screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys thanks a lot for all the reviews you've taken time to post. You've totally made my day with whatever you've written.** **The details are still blurry, but I actually intent to bring the other avengers into this story, even if only for a short while. thanks for reading and I hope you will enjoy the next chapter.** **Also, I'm really sorry for not mentioning this earlier, but this was based after the events of the avengers.**

Luna raised an eye, giving the two brothers a withering glare. "So you're the two ruining my life."

Thor was the first to react. Tumbling out of the cupboard, he half-ran, half-stumbled to the sofa and threw himself over it.

Luna stared after him, her jaw hanging open. Loki grinned guiltily before easing himself out of the small cramped space and joined his brother on the sofa, stretching to his heart's content.

Luna rubbed her forehead before walking over and dragging a chair over to sit on. "Ok, guys, can you at least tell me where you're from?"

Thor looked uneasily to Loki, "Oh that. We're.. we're not from here."

Luna nodded, "Ok. Then, what are you doing in my house? In the middle of the night?"

Thor swallowed, and mumbled to Loki, "You're not helping." He turned to Luna again, "My fair lady, I promise we're not here to rob you. We are...You might find this a bit weird, but I'm not lying to you. We're...may have been your dog and cat."

Luna's eyes widened, and she narrowed her eyes at them, "You're my pets. You transformed into human. That's a lot to absorb right now. ok...Who are you?"

Thor glanced to her, "I'm Thor." He patted Loki on the shoulder, "And he's Loki."

"So..you guys are like the Norse gods? What creative parents you have."

Loki, who had been silent, opened his mouth, "Yeah, actually, we are the Norse gods, or whatever you mortals call us. Remember New York?"

Thor froze, and elbowed Loki, "Brother, you destroyed part of New York. That's not the smartest thing to say."

Loki didn't get the chance to reply before the bat was swung across his head for the second time that day. A fuming Luna stood with her hands on her hips, bat in hand, "So you're the one."

Thor was on his feet immediately, "Yes, but he's had his punishment already. He's had his lips sewn together, and has been in prison for a long time. Just put it behind you, and forgive him."

"Forgive him? He deserves much worse than that." Luna sneered.

Loki stood up, "What do you mean, like what I went through wasn't enough."

Luna faced him, "Yeah, it's not."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I certainly felt the needle punching through my skin, if perhaps you won't."

"It's not enough! Do you know how many people died because of you?" Luna cried.

Thor tried to separate the pair, "Brother, let's not be hasty." But Loki ignored him and continued, "Then what do you want? For me to die? Then you'll be happy?"

Tears stemmed in Luna's eyes, blurring her vision, "No. You should have to feel the pain of losing a loved one like I and many others did."

Loki started to retaliate, but the words froze in his mouth as he realised the meaning of her words, "I... You, oh. I didn't know. Who was it?"

Luna wrapped her hands around her arms and sighed, "My mother. My mother was on a business trip to that part of New York."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I thought... " Loki's voice was softer now.

"It's ok. People think lots of things." Luna shrugged, "So why are you guys down on Earth anyway and not, what was it? Um, wherever you people come from."

"It's Asgard."

"Ass what? Ok never mind that. So what are you doing down here? Is he," Luna pointed to Loki, "Changed for the better, or just here to murder people and try to rule earth again? Because if it's the latter, I don't care whoever the heck you guys think you are, I'm kicking him out first thing."

Loki opened his mouth to complain again but this time, Thor clamped a hand over his mouth and replied with a smile, "Changed for the better."

Luna nodded, "Good. And if you lie to me, and I find out, I swear to god I'll get my revenge on you somehow even if you are some fantastic god." Luna motioned to the bat at her side and Loki's eyes widened.

"Good." Luna smiled, "So why are you down here?"

"I...kind of busted Loki out of prison before his time was up, and we may or may not have had a little celebration and drank too much, thus making a mess. So my father, Odin, kicked us out of Asgard to atone for our somewhat heinous crimes until we can prove ourselves worthy. He took our powers too." Thor explained sheepishly.

"And, we become animals during the day. More specifically, I'm your cat. He's your dog." Loki added.

Luna snorted, "Well that explains everything."

Thor looked to her again, "By the way, we need a place to stay for a while. You mind if we..."

Luna bit the insides of her cheeks. Should she let them in, or ignore them? Technically, they were none of her business. "I guess you guys can stay for a few weeks till you do whatever you should."

Thor beamed, "Brilliant! Thank you very much. Also, have you any idea how we can get to New York? I have unfinished business there."

"Sorry, but New York is very far from here, so no. What do you need to do there anyway? Like a score to settle with some dude?"

Thor blushed slightly, and Luna perked up, having noted the possibility of something interesting, "What 'unfinished business' are you taking about?"

"His girlfriend," Loki whispers, "He wants to find his little girlfriend."

"Ah. Is that so." The ends of Luna's mouth twisted up slightly in a mischievous grin, "In that case, tell me the details and I might be able to help."


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it true that Frigga can see things before they happen? I've read it in some places, so I'm just going to use it in my story.** **Sorry if it's actually not true, I'm not very knowledgeable on the Norse Mythology, I just know facts from the movie, and I may have gotten even those mixed up.**

Luna sat on the roof of her house, watching the stars and the moon. She loved it here, because no matter how much her world changed, this part of it stayed the same.

She laughed as she thought of That's face the entire time she had interrogated him.

Suddenly, it was like the warrior she had seen defeat hordes after hordes of aliens on TV, chitauri, he had called them, start stuttering and say cheesy stuff she wish she didn't hear.

So it had been a female astrophysicist, Jane Foster. Luna had pleasant memories of Jane from past experiences.

Relaxing, she stretched backwards and just lay there, looking up at the winking stars, blinking and sparkling in the inky black sky.

 _What have I gotten myself into now? I just took two guys that I have known for five hours, ten if you consider them as pets, into my home. Great_.

"Hey." A voice made Luna snap out of her thoughts and jump.

Losing her balance, her left leg lost its footing and slipped off the roof. Suddenly, a pair of hands reached out and caught her waist.

Turning to find Loki behind her, she released a breath of relief, "Oh god. Oh my god. You scared me."

Loki quirked a smile," Sorry." Before turning slightly crimson and letting go of her, "What are you doing up here?"

Luna sat back on the roof, "Nothing you'd care to know. What about you?"

"Nothing you'd care to know either. How much did my brother tell you?" Loki sat down beside her.

"Some stuff. Just things like why you're here, the situation with your father, and stuff about Jane." Luna's mouth curled into a smirk, "Mostly stuff about Jane."

"Look, I'm sorry about the New York thing. I have been thinking about that time, and I just don't feel the way I did." Loki said l, "I think... Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do."

"Well, your brother did say that you're the god of lies, so..."

Loki looked a bit dismayed, and perhaps wanted to continue explaining, but Luna added, "I believe you."

"Why'd you do it?" Luna's expression was not one of judgement, but one of pure curiosity, "I mean, sure you've changed, but what were you thinking at that moment."

For once, Loki wasn't sure. "It's, a few things. Mainly because I... I don't know."

"It's ok. What are Asgardians like? Do they all look like you two, and wear such, interesting outfits?"

Luna took one look at the look on Loki's face and laughed, "No offence. I'm just more used to my kind of outfit."

"I'm not Asgardian." Loki started, "I'm... Wait, didn't Thor tell you all of this already?"

"No, he didn't. He said that you could tell me yourself."

"Oh." There was blatant surprise on Loki's face, "I'm a frost giant."

"What's that? So Thor's not your real brother?"

"He's not. Let's just say that frost giants were the monsters we were warned about as children. I was left out to die, actually, for being a runt." Loki stated sadly, "My father didn't want me anymore."

Luna stared out at the sky, "I know that feeling too. My dad, he never loved me in the first place. He favoured my brothers, through the years. But he always loved my mother so much." Beads of tears formed in Luna's eyes as she was lost in the memory, "He would bring her to amazing places and buy the most thoughtful gifts for her." Luna bowed her head down and began to sob silently.

She felt a finger under her chin, and looked up to see Loki looking at her with an strange look on his face. "Forget about all of that, and look up."

Puzzled, Luna tilted her head up. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly chasing away the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky.

The light of the sparkling stars had started to fade, and instead the brilliant rays of the orange sun that shone just slightly over the horizon had taken its place.

Overwhelming by the breath-taking scene, Luna felt a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Luna!" She peered down to see Elle waving frantically at her, "What are you doing all the way up there? And with your cat?"

Luna looked to her side to see, indeed, Loki had become a cat again. Sighing, she leapt off the roof and with a somersault, landed neatly on the ground.

"Are you trying to kill yourself? I know the sunset is pretty, but you shouldn't just wake up to sneak up and sit there." Elle chided.

"Why not?" Luna questioned.

"Normal people have something called windows, you know? Glass for you to peer through? And with your cat, too!"

"Sorry, _mum_." Luna teased.

"But... That jump _was_ pretty cool. How'd you do it?" Elle admitted sheepishly.

"When you have enough practice, you do it naturally." Luna winked before picking up her cat and heading in.

Elle watched, "When you have enough practice? Now I'm worried."

0 0 0 0

Above them all, Odin had been them silently along with Frigga, "All Thor is doing is fawning over his girlfriend, they never going to get anywhere."

"Give it time, dear, everything will happen in due course." Frigga assured soothingly.

Odin gave an exasperated sigh before retreating to his rooms, at this rate they would never be coming back.

Frigga, however, had a wide grin on her face. She had seen how things were going to go and was pleased.

While her husband had only been focused on their first son, she had noticed the look on Loki's face when he looked to that beautiful sliver haired girl.

She was a good looking girl, just scarred by her past due to issues with her parents. In this way, she and Loki were somewhat similar.

Smiling to herself, Frigga hummed a tune to herself as she went back down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna lay in her plump comfy bed with one hand draped over her face.

"Luna, this is final, you are coming with me to the party tomorrow afternoon whether you want to or not. I'll be there in the morning to help you." Elle had said.

Luna cringed at the thought of her having to actually wear a dress and dance. It's been so long since she did these things and she didn't want to start now.

Silly Elle. She had good intentions, sure. But her methods were completely wrong!

There was a loud crash from the living room and the sound of something breaking.

Letting a groan escape her lips, she shouted, "Thor! Loki! Keep it down. I'm trying to sleep here. And you're paying for whatever broke."

When silence fell again, she smiled contentedly and snuggled under the bed covers again, seemingly blissfully unaware of the looming shadow near her window.

The shadow crept closer and closer without a single noise as it drew a dagger from the folds of its cloak.

Without warning, Luna whipped round and flipped out of bed just as the knife sunk into the place she had been mere seconds ago.

The person had barely turned to face Luna when it was tackled to the ground, landing with a thump.

Rolling and trying to buck Luna off, it sent her crashing across the room and into the cupboard.

The knife barely missed Luna's head as the figure swung it again. She knocked the knife out of its hands and dived for her bed.

Sliding on the floor, Luna immediately grabbed a coil of rope from under her bed and expertly tied it up.

Thrashing and wrestling wildly, the creature tried to escape to no avail as she watched smugly.

Kneeling over the figure, she bent slightly and whispered, "To try and kill me is to court death, creature. Please remember that."

Moments later, a rumpled Loki stumbled in, followed by Thor, "Lady Luna, what is the matter? We heard a commotion."

Luna motioned to the floor, and their gaze finally landed on it. Walking over to the light switch, she flipped it and the room was instantly bathed in light.

Luna watched as there was a spark of recognition in the brothers' eyes, following by other emotions chasing their ways across their faces.

For Thor it was hatred, and curious disgust, probably as to why it was here.

For Loki however, there were those emotions although there was a well-hidden, almost not visible look of fear.

But she caught it; after all, she knew that look so well.

Thor was the first to speak, "Chitauri."

And Loki was the second, "How did you catch him?"

Luna put on a face of mock disdain, "What, you think I can't? I was trained for this kind of things."

Thor looked surprised, but Loki continued, "What are they doing here?"

Luna shrugged and waved to him, "I don't know. Ask him, or it, yourself."

The chitauri on the floor laughed menacingly, "Save your breath. I'm never telling you."

Luna picked up the knife sitting on the floor and brought it over, holding it to the chitauri's ear, she demanded, "Talk."

The chitauri's eyes widened slightly, but he still remained defiant, "Watch your tongue, girl, and you'll keep it."

"Is that so? Well then, tell me whose tied up and immobile and whose holding the knife." Luna threatened.

The chitauri glared menacingly at her before looking away and snorting, "Him."

Putting down the knife, she arched an eyebrow," Him who?"

The chitauri looked up, straight at Loki, "Him. He foiled our plans with his recklessness and idiocy."

Loki quickly put on a mask of cool nonchalant, "Sorry?"

The chitauri snarled, "Not as sorry as you'll be once my master comes." Luna and Thor watched as Loki became more and more nervous with the creature's every word.

"He has a plan, one that even your precious god of a brother and talented girlfriend can't stop, and once he's through with you, they won't even recognise you. You'll-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence before Thor had picked up the knife and had his way.

"Sorry," muttered Thor, his tone showing that he wasn't really sorry at all, "I didn't like where he was going."

"It's okay." Luna assured, her tone saying that she was about to do the same had Thor not been first.

Loki had turned away and stood silently at the back of Luna's room. Luna walked over to him, "Hey, are you okay?"

Loki nodded and swallowed. In the inside, however, he was absolutely not okay. In fact, he was in troubled turmoil.

He hadn't a clue if what to do. He was aware, that just by staying here; he was endangering both Luna and possibly his brother, no matter how strong he was.

As if reading his mind, Luna looked at him, "Don't worry about all that. Your brother's practically still a god even without his powers and all that. And me, well, I'm practically trained for this."

Loki rolled his eyes, "You are trained for this? Prove it."

Luna frowned and crossed her arms, "I caught a chitauri."

Loki smirked at this, "Yeah right. You were probably just lucky that time."

In one swoop, before he could even react, Loki was on the floor with a dagger to his throat.

Loki gasped, feeling short of breath, "Where... Where did you hide that dagger? You hold them even in sleep?"

Luna smiled, "I didn't. I merely took it from you."

Wincing and rubbing a bruise he received from being slammed brutally onto the ground, Loki complained, "You...you are faster than I had imagined. And not just took, you stole it from me."

Luna got off the floor and brushed dust off from herself, throwing a grin his way, "Borrowed, not stole. And tell me I was just lucky."

Thor's laughter was the only thing breaking the silence while Loki stared open mouthed.

Looking at the time, Luna frowned, "Well, Elle will be here soon, so see ya. I've a party to attend."


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone asked me what had happened with Luna's ex and parents, or I'll explain the ex part here.**

 **The parents part is part of the plot line and can only be explained later on, so this chapter will a bit of fun for me.**

 **Oh and this chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the story, just explaining a bit.**

 **Truth be told, I like this chapter. So enjoy. :)**

"Now, while putting on mascara, you have to open your eyes, and then you-"Luna cursed her luck over and over again while sitting for her friend's makeup lesson.

Elle put down the mascara case and stared at Luna with her hands on her hips, "While you don't like this, at least pay attention."

Luna nodded, took it, then cringed when she accidentally smeared makeup all over her cheek.

This process continued for at least half an hour with no success, before repeating itself with whatever else Elle gave her to try on.

The only thing Luna had been able to use, was the lipstick, which Elle claimed even her baby brother could use.

Meanwhile, Loki sat silently in cat form at Luna's side, laughing at each of Luna's attempts.

Elle gritted her teeth in frustration. She wanted so desperately to help her friend, but was making a mess.

Even her friend's pet was laughing at its owner, it seemed.

When Luna had the eyeliner problem, it had snorted a little. When Luna fried her ear using the curlers, her cat snickered at her. When Luna dropped the blush and filled the room with fairytale-ish pink powder, her cat practically laughed itself off the dressing table.

Setting the compact down, Luna stood and advanced towards her cat. Sensing danger approaching, it scrambled out of the room.

Chasing after it, the cat skidded to the next room and bounced into the dog. Hiding behind its friend, Luna's cat meowed pitifully.

It edged away slowly, hoping for an escape while putting its cutest face. "Oh no you don't! Come here." Luna crossed her arms.

Her dog, smiled an evil grin before picking the cat up with its mouth, bringing it over as it scratched and yelped.

Scooping it into her hands, she said, "Don't worry, you'll be totally fine ." Her cat shot an hateful glare towards the dog for its act of betrayal.

Elle was sitting in Luna's bedroom, just flipping through a magazine when Luna walked in with her cat.

She watched Luna pick up some ribbons one headedly and stumbled over to another room.

Rolling her eyes, she went back to her magazine but was forced to put it down when she heard screams and complains from the room.

Walking closer, she heard Luna shouting, "Ow! The devil bit me."

Opening the door, Luna was standing in front of her, her hair ruffled and scratches marks covering her hands, along with a bite on her thumb.

Her cat, still trying to bite her, had a head full of pink and blue ribbons. Some were tied in little bows while some were just dangling untied.

Elle opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead, her mouth opened and closed like a fish's.

When they had arrived at the party, it was already evening and Luna still only had lipstick and a bit of kohl that Luna had taken a liking to.

Instead, she was still carrying her cat, and her dog followed at her heels.

"Elle," Luna whispered, "Do I have to come? I really don't want to. At all."

Elle waved to a group of her friends, who each smiled and waved in response, "You have to. I'm officially forcing you."

"Ok. I hate you now. I'm just going to look around now. I'll leave soon. Bye." Luna wandered off.

After turning a corner, Luna put down the cat and whispered, "Guys, look around or whatever, just don't be around after midnight. You'll turn human and I don't want to stick around for that."

They seemed to nod before scampering off.

Joining Elle, Luna stood at one corner. Elle waltzed over to her, "Hey, come dance with us. There's this really awesome boy I could introduce to you, but first, a dance."

Smiling, she shook her head, "Elle, are you drunk? For your sake, I'll play along."

Walking to the centre, Elle motioned to the DJ. Immediately, Luna's favourite song came on through the microphones.

Walking up, she began bobbing her head to the beat, before loosening up and practically shaking.

Swinging her hips, she bounced and swayed, letting the music take a hold of her limbs.

Accepting the hand of a brown haired boy, they swung round the dance floor. One dance followed another, and Luna was ready to dance the night away, consequences be damned.

Luna hadn't had so much fun for quite a long time. Feeling Elle eyes on her, she looked to her best friend, who gave her an approving look and thumbs up.

Suddenly, her small bubble fell apart, "Luna?"

That familiar voice turned Luna's insides to ice and she froze on the spot.

Turning, her worse nightmares were confirmed, "Gabriel. Haven't seen you for quite some time. I'd hoped to keep it that way."

Smiling that infernal smile of his, he circled her like a predator might stalk its prey, "Ah Luna. Nice to see you too. Didn't think I'd see you after so long."

"Where's Amy? She's your girlfriend, not me."

Gabriel shrugged, "Care to find out?"

Pursing her lip, Luna gave him an icy glare, "Enough nonsense. What do you want?"

Spreading her hands out, he smiled, "Come on. Don't tell me you haven't forgiven me."

"You know exactly what you did."

He pouted, "You know I didn't mean it. Why so uptight?"

Turning on her heel, Luna went to leave, but Gabriel grabbed her hand. Glimpsing at him, she said softly, "Let's bring this outside."

Grinning, Gabriel gestured to the door, "After you."

Once they were standing in the lawn, Luna said, "Well? What brings you here? That girlfriend of your abandoned you? Again?"

"Babe, why can't you just forgive me? I already said sorry."

Luna frowned again, "And what about Amy."

Gabriel said, "She won't know. She's a nothing. I don't even care for her. Just someone for me to run to. She's so ugly, she'll understand why I didn't want her, anyway. So why not return to me? I won't do it again."

"You know damn well why." Luna hissed, "You never change. That's why. And you've no respect for females."

Holding her shoulders roughly, he snarled, "You come back to me, I'm warning you."

"And if I don't?" Luna challenged, "Sorry, but I've moved on. I've a new boyfriend already, one much better than you could ever hope to be."

"You. You..." Gabriel raised one hand to strike her, but before he could land a blow, another hand had stopped him.

"What the- Lok- Um... Henry, what are doing? "Luna gripped Loki's shoulder, "Let's go. Now."

Gabriel looked from Luna to Loki, " Who's he? Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"He's Henry, my..." Luna started, but Loki interrupted with a wolfishly smile, "I'm her boyfriend. So back off."

"Oh yeah?" Gabriel stepped forward, "So you're the hero coming to save her?"

Beside them, Luna piped up, "Hey hey hey. I'm not a damsel in distress for some hero to save, ok? So Henry, let's go. One can only take so much of this jerk" She gestured to Gabriel.

Tugging on his sleeve, she added, "Where's Thor? Its time to go home."

Heading the direction of the car, Loki said, "In the car. Let's go." Before adding, "Henry?"

Giggling, she admitted, "Henry's the name of my dead goldfish. I'm sorry. First name I could think of at the time."

From behind, Gabriel shouted, "Is that what you're going to do? Just leave me for the next available boy? No wonder your father didn't love you, you're a wretched daughter."

Loki's hand trailed to his dagger, but Luna held out a hand to stop him, "I said, I'm not a hopeless female to be protected."

Walking over to Gabriel, Luna stood to her tallest height. Gabriel sneered at her, "Ooh, what you going to do? Scream?"

Luna smiled, "Nope. Just hang on a second. I want my friend to see this."

Gabriel looked surprised," What friend?"

Elle stepped out from behind him, and bowed, "Me. She spotted me a while back. Also, I think Amy would like to know what you said." She pulled out a camera phone from her behind her back.

Gabriel paled. Luna nodded, "And that's not all."

Luna raised her hand, and brought it swiftly down on Gabriel's face without another word.

"That's what all females should do to people like you. And this," She raised her leg, and kneed him where it would hurt most before doing the move she practiced on Loki last night.

"Is for myself, and Amy. You getting all that?" Elle nodded.

"See ya." Luna sauntered back to the car and nodded to Elle, who picked up her car keys, "Expect from Amy latest by tomorrow morning."

As Elle drove, she commented, "You da girl. Oh, and can you tell me who the heck are those two in the back?"

Luna looked to Loki and Thor, "Yeah, we'll tell you that in the morning. You're staying over."

Elle nodded, "I am. Nice moves, by the way."

Loki shuddered at the thought, "I was wrong. You were trained for this."

Thor patted Loki, "Better not anger her then. You picked one heck of a girl, brother."

 **I know this chapter is a bit longer than usual, but at least it has been explained. Hehe. Hope it wasn't too dramatic or anything like that.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't take your eyes off them. And don't freak out. Though to be honest, I've never really seen the transformation before."

It was two minutes to midnight, and a very sceptical Elle was sitting in front of her cat and dog, "What am I supposed to expect anyway?"

Luna sat perched on the seat beside her, "You'll see."

When the clock struck midnight, there was a sudden bright light, which made both Luna and Elle cover their eyes.

When Elle opened her eyes, she screamed. There was two guys, a blonde and a raven haired guy, staring back at her.

"Amazing, right?" Luna was full of fascination.

Elle, on the other hand, seemed shocked and ready to faint, "Luna, tell me something that will comfort me."

"These guys, are the Norse gods Thor and Loki." Luna explained, "They were, um, present for the New York incident."

"Is he the one who..." She pointed to Loki, and Luna nodded, "Then may I slap him? I knew he looked familiar."

Luna looked to Loki, who was looking away uncomfortably, "Nah, it's okay. I whacked him a few times already."

"Then why are they here? Aren't supposed to be in ass whatever it was?"

Luna snorted, "Asgard. Cause two naughty boys got banished."

Ell gave them a thoughtful look, "So you're going to-"

Suddenly, a piecing screech rang through the air, cutting through the tranquil silence in the neighbourhood. Luna sprang up and ran out, followed closely by Elle and the brothers. In front of them, there was a house currently on fire. "What is going on?" Elle screamed over the chaos taking place.

"Chitauri!" Luna yelled back, "The aliens that attacked New York!"

"Well, what are they doing?" Elle shouted.

"Attacking the wrong house." Luna said quietly, more to herself than to Elle, "We have to draw them away! They're attacking the wrong house!"

Turning to Thor and Loki, she instructed, "OK, listen to me, you can fight for all I care, just be careful."

Without waiting for their acknowledgement, she whirled around and jumped into the house on fire. Luna stood in the bright inferno, searching around for the aliens that caused this mess.

Spotting a few, she charged. Luna slipped to the side of an chitauri, pushed the its elbow down and away, caught its head, and rolled it onto the floor.

Standing, she slapped her right palm down on another's face, shattering its nose. Doing a cartwheel, she opened her legs and kicked two more down.

She heard a girl's cry from one of rooms. Bringing the head of a chitauri down on her knee, she wiped her palms before searching out the source of the cry.

Walking towards the noise, she peeked in and saw a weeping girl and her sister on the floor, surrounding her were two chitauri.

"Talk! Where's the god and his brother?" One of the chitauri pointed a guns to her threateningly.

Tears flowing down her face, the girl held her sister closer and pleaded, "Please. We really don't know."

Walling back to the kitchen, she grabbed a bucket of gasoline. Please work. You have got to work.

Hauling it over to the room, she bit her lip. Was it gasoline? Or oil? Damn.

Walking in, she held the bucket up, "Let the girls go. Or I'll drop this."

The fear in the chitairi's eyes confirmed it. Regaining false confidence, one of them threatened, "You won't use it. Or the girls die."

Eying the girls, she mouthed, "Hold on to me." This had better work. Else, everything will be jeopardised.

Taking a deep breath, she threw the bucket on the floor as she made a dash for the girls.

At that moment, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Loki knocked a chitauri down and watched as Luna smashed through the window holding two young girls.

A fiery explosion followed soon after, and Luna crash landed on the ground, holding the two girls against her body to lessen the impact.

Coughing, she forced herself I to an upright position. "Are you OK?"

The two girls nodded mutely. "Where are your parents?"

The younger girl started sobbing quietly while her elder sister held her. "My dad was killed, and I don't know where my mom is."

Luna closed her eyes, feeling her own pain for this sisters who lost a parent, not unlike her, "Don't worry. I'll find your mom. You hang on for me yeah?"

They nodded again, their obvious gratitude showing.

Standing, she walked to Elle, "Bring them away. Just in case."

Thor and Loki followed, "What are you going to do now? I doubt they got far, but we've got no means to find them."

Luna shook her head, "We have." She walked over to her garage and pulled opened the door.

Bringing a motorcycle and a weird metal gadget out. "This," Luna said, waving the device, "Is a tracker. I placed the other part of it on a chitauri. So we follow it, and there we have it."

Thor had a mixture of surprise and admiration on his face, "Ok then. Let's go."

Luna wagged a finger, "Correction, I'm going. You're not."

As usual, before anyone could complain, Luna was off and going. Loki looked to Elle, who merely chortled and replied, "Well, you know her. I've got a car. Let's go."

Luna sped along on her motorbike, checking her tracker from time to time. Catching up with the chitauri, she stood on the seat carefully and readied herself.

Yelling, she leapt from her bike into the speeder. Pushing one chitauri out of the vehicle, she sucker punched another and pushed her shoulder into one and lifted it off the ground before slamming him down on the platform of the speeder.

Sure enough, there was a lady trembling in fear. "Please don't hurt me, good miss. I swear to god I don't know what Gods you're talking about."

Luna smiled, "Don't worry ma'am. Your daughters sent me. I won't hurt you."

Looking back, she saw Elle driving up from behind. Guiding the lady, she pointed to the car, "Ok, ma'am, I'm going to need you to jump onto the car. I'll follow soon."

Helping her down to the car, she truly didn't notice the chitauri behind her that she had slammed get up and pick up a knife.

Loki saw it, and shouted, "Watch out!" but it was too late. The knife slammed through Luna's shoulder.

Crying out, involuntary tears formed in her eyes.

Pushing away the pain, she spun around, and kicked the knife away and knocked it down. However, another chitauri had gotten up and aimed a gun to her head.

A trigger was pulled, and the shot rang out through the air. Luna closed her eyes and braced for the pain, but it never came.

Daring to open one eye, the chitauri was lying flat on the ground, dead.

Instead, Elle was out of the car, holding g a gun with trembling hands, "God girl, you made me shoot someone. Time to go home."

"Wait." She held up the tracker, "There's more. The one I was tracking, it got away."

Elle smacked her forehead, "You're injured. But I know you won't listen to me once you've made up your mind. Let's go fight some crazy alien then."

"They're going back to my house. Maybe to ambush us. I guess it is time to go home."


	9. Chapter 9

"The door's open." Thor commented.

"Congratulations, then. I see you have two eyes in your head." Loki replied sarcastically.

"Relax. He's just trying to help." Luna pushed open the door further, which, thankfully didn't creak and stepped in cautiously.

She squinted into the darkness, her eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light.

She scanned the room for shadows or movement that might give the chitauri's position away.

"There!" She yelled as she pointed to a blob in the dark. Knowing it's game was up, it jumped out and started shooting.

Luna pushed Elle out of the way and rolled to her feet. Diving for the chitauri, she froze when it pulled out a taser.

"You have those?" She asked in disbelief. She turned to jump but wasn't quick enough.

As the electricity went through her, she felt her body stiffen like a board, and lost all motor skills.

Luna heard someone saying something, but it was muffled and sounded like she heard it underwater.

She felt herself being picked up from where she was lying on the ground, but wasn't able to look up to see who it was.

In fact, her vision was blurring and darkness was seeping in.

Elle watched as the alien smashed the window and jump out, threatening to kill her should anyone of them move.

Thor picked up the tracker and walked to Elle, "Lady Elle, can we use this?"

Elle was already out the door, "Yes we can. Now hurry."

Once they were in the car, Elle started the ignition. "Give me directions, and I'll drive."

Three lefts and a right later, Elle gasped, "There's only one thing I can think of in the direction the spot you're talking about. But why would they bring her there?"

Luna woke with her arms and legs bound tightly. She tried to get up, but either her legs weren't able to, or she was tied down.

Spotting a chitauri, she shouted, "Where am I?"

The alien simpered, looking please with itself, "You like the stars, girl? Take a look at them then, since it's the last thing you'll ever see."

Instead of replying, she looked down. There was rope bounding her arms, and her wrists were already raw from being rubbed, "Hey. Where am I?"

"You'll find out soon enough. It's a pity though, to die before you are done."

Luna scowled, "You wouldn't."

Straining her ears, she could hear the distant sound of a train horn, "What? You tied me to a train track?"

The chitauri wasn't around to reply. Instead, Loki was on his knees next to her, trying to untie the ropes.

Elle stood behind him, watching the track, "Um, you better hurry, cause, the train is coming. Fast."

Angling her head to look at Elle, "Do you have a knife?" She asked. Elle shook her head.

The blaring if the train horns were much louder now. "Hurry. You'll be ran over in less than a minute if you don't hurry."

Thor bent down on the other side of her testing and pulling at the ropes. Luna signed, "It's no use. You'll never untie it in time."

Thor stood up and walked in front of Luna, joined by Loki. "What are you doing? You'll be ran over!"

The train could be seen already, "Move! You're not gods anymore. You heal fast, but you still bleed and die all the same as humans will. And believe me, humans die when hit by trains."

Luna looked to Elle, her tone and look pleading, "Elle! Get them off."

Elle gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry. It's their decision."

Luna laid her head back, "Hurry! You won't survive this. Just get off the track!"

Loki looked back and gave her a grin, "Since when do we listen to you?"

And with that, the train reached them with a ear deafening crash. Luna closed her eyes again, not wanting to look.

And then, there was a strangely calming silence. "Am I dead yet?" Luna called out.

"Luna, open your eyes, they're not dead yet, you know?" Elle stood over her trying to coax her eyes open.

Luna opened both eyes, and looked up. Elle smiled at her, pointing to a dazed Thor and Loki.

Stooping down, she worked carefully as not to irritate the bruises on Luna's hand. Within minutes, the knots were untied and Luna could move again.

Loki sat dazed on the train track, confused. He had felt the train hit him, yet he wasn't dead yet. Thor crawled over to him, "Brother? How are we still alive?"

Loki pointed to the rising sun, "And we aren't animals yet. Could it be...we did risk our lives to save another."

Thor smirked, "You were more than willing. You probably wouldn't have minded even if you were dead."

Loki turned beet red and looked away. Remembering Luna, he walked over to her, "Are you okay?"

Luna flung herself onto him, and buried her head in his shoulder. "I thought you would die. I thought I would die." She half sobbed into his clothes."

Thor walked over, "Do I get a hug too? Cause, like, I was going to die too." He said jokingly.

Choking on laughter, she turned and hugged him as well, "Very funny. Are you really the god of thunder? And he the god of lies and mischief?"

Thor winked and stepped back, "His he can show you himself. Watch." He raised his hands to the sky dramatically, and lightning flashed through the sky.

Thunder crashed and rained poured, and Thor grinned even wider. Lightning struck near the ground Luna stood on as rain soaked her to the bone.

When Thor was done, he turned back to see Elle, Luna and Loki soaking wet and glaring at him.

"Subtle, brother, very subtle." Loki stated.

After they arrived home, and Luna's shoulder was treated and bandaged, there was a knock at the door.

"Strange. Its so early. Who would visit?" She got up and walked to open the door.

On opening the door, Gabriel's face came into view. The atmosphere in the room tensed, with both Elle and Thor to see how she would respond.

Her hand edged to the baseball bat, "What are you doing here?"

Gabriel smirked, "Good to see you too."

Luna put one hand on her hip, "You've got a lot of nerve walking in here."

"Aren't you going to welcome me in?"

Fuming, she lifted the bat and hit him on the head. She threw the bat at him, "Get out! And take your stupid bat with you!"

When she her hand to slap him, he grabbed her hands. "Get your filthy hands off me." She twisted and tried to kick him.

"Ok, its me, it's me. Please stop. Sorry." Gabriel's face dissolved to reveal Loki.

Confusion gave way to understanding on Luna face. Feeling tricked, Luna complained, "You're not a very nice God of mischief. I should hit you again for that."

Awkward silence filled the room as the pair stared onto each other's eyes. "Um, you can let go of my hands now."

His blush deepened, something he seemed to be doing a lot these few days, and let go.

Clearing her throat, she stepped back to examine their outfits. "Do all asgardians wear such weird outfits? With the gold, and the sliver and the" She tapped on Loki's helmet, "weird helmets."

"Luna, how would you like to see for yourself? To go and see Asgard?" Thor inquired.

Luna shrugged, having taken Loki's helmet and was trying it on, "I don't know. It seems nice, from what I've heard, but it's not like I can't just waltz in."

Thor smiled. "Heimdall, open the bifrost." Thor called out. As lights started shining down, Luna gasped, "You're going to waltz in right now, aren't you?"

Luna was suddenly apprehensive. "Wait. Hang on a moment, you guys aren't going to bring me as well, right?"

Loki replied, and took back his helmet, "Actually, we are. Hold on to me, and try not to faint or throw up."

Luna blanched, and looked to Elle for assistance.

Elle waved, "See you later."

"Do I have to wear a crazy, long over dramatic dress, or will a shirt and jeans suffice?" Luna asked.

"Relax, we'll provide the crazy dress." Loki assured.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I didn't update daily like I did before, but I was caught up with the details and how to write them out so it would work later.** **Thanks for waiting, so I'll give a slightly longer chapter this time.**

Thor and Loki arrived on Asgard smoothly, and stepped down with confidence and a swagger to their steps.

Luna arrived on Asgard wanting to puke and stumbled down the steps, almost falling if not for Loki.

Asgard was like a whole new world to Luna. With all its finery and glory, and the palace made out of what seemed like pure gold.

Luna felt truly out of place walking through crowds of Lords and ladies wearing the most interesting outfits.

The guard that had received them had worn a solemn look but looked at her with interest and understanding.

They were met when they arrived back at the palace by Frigga and Odin. Frigga hugged both of them, "I knew you'd do it."

Odin smiled and patted them on the back, "Welcome back, my sons. Loki, you'll have to continue in prison but that can wait for later. Good job anyways."

While Odin talked with the brothers, Frigga turned to Luna, "Welcome, young lady. Follow me, I wish to talk with you."

Luna curtseyed and cast a glance to Loki before following after the queen. As the pair walked along the hallways, Luna would turn her head up every once in awhile to marvel at the paintings and tapestries.

Frigga noticed this, and had a amused smile, "Where are you from? And how are your parents?"

Luna hesitated, "Earth. My mother is dead. And I know not of my father's whereabouts."

Frigga gave her a knowing look, "The truth, please."

"If you know I'm lying, then you know that I could very well do it again." Luna pointed out.

Frigga nodded, "I know that. I see the future, and honestly, I'm not happy the way it will turn out, but I can't say I'm unhappy either. My only advice is to let go, young lady, don't hold on to the past so tightly."

Luna looked away, but Frigga held her hand, "You're scared, child. You're scared of something, aren't you? You could tell me, if you wanted."

Luna looked at her for a moment, debating what to tell her. For a brief second, she almost told her everything but stopped herself, "Nothing. I'm not scared of anything."

Sighing, Frigga led her to a room which Luna guessed was her room and opened a cupboard.

Luna stared up at the mountain of dresses that loomed in front of her, "Those aren't for me, right?"

Frigga didn't say anything, merely smiling and motioning for her to come closer, "What's your favourite colour?"

Luna twirled around in her new dress. It wasn't actually all that bad. It was finely tailored and sleek, and she really liked it.

It was a lovely shade of purple, and the colour lightened gradually towards the bottom of the dress.

Rubbing the silky material with her hands, she looked at her reflection in the tall gold trimmed mirror.

She saw a young lady, tall and proud, standing in a breath-taking sunset purple dress, unlike the scared, unwilling girl she felt more like inside, hiding under a false facade.

It was almost time. Exactly one year ago, she couldn't wait for it to end. Now, she wished she never begun.

Frigga walked down to the hallway to her second son's room. A few days ago when she had looked to the future, she only saw till this day before she was satisfied. And now she realised her mistake.

She wanted to help the girl, Luna, but she didn't know how. So now she had to find the only person who might be able to.

Knocking on his door, there was a slight crashing before the door opened.

Loki stuck his head out curiously, "Yes, mother?"

"Take a walk with me, will you? I would like to ask you something."

"Yes, yes, of course." Loki stepped out of his room, "What did you want to ask me?"

Frigga kept her tone even, "That girl you brought? What do you know about her?"

Loki told her about everything, starting from the day they met. "She's unique, and I've never met anyone like her. She's smart, and she's"

"She's afraid." Frigga added softly, "When I looked at her, I saw what you did, but as well as something else weighing down on her. Fear. She's scared of something, but has herself locked away so tightly she won't tell me what it is."

"Could it be about the chitauri?"

She shook her head, "If only it were as easy as that. I suspect that the fear, whatever it was, has been there for a long time. It was like looking into the eyes of a scared child."

It was then that he realised he didn't know anything much about Luna. He had killed her mother accidently according to her, and her father... He didn't really know. Had she any siblings or relatives? He had no idea as well. Nether did he know about how old she was, her past, where she came from.

And until his mother had brought it to his notice, he didn't even realise this.

He had to change that.

He went to the room Frigga had given her to stay in for as long as she wanted to and rapped on the door.

Nothing. Loki knocked again, louder this time. When there was no response, he tried the knob and found the door unlocked.

Stepping in, he found the room empty. Looking around for any clues as to of where she might have gone, he noted the open window.

Looking out, he saw nothing out of the norm. There was a vine dangling beside the window. Looking up, he saw the vine stretched to the top.

Wanting to chide himself for his nonsense but not putting it past her, Loki tried the vine.

It was strong, and enough to hold someone as light as Luna.

Knowing he'll regret this later, he eased out of the small window and held the vine.

He knew he should stop. He knew the vine might break. He knew that at any moment, she would come back in and wonder why was he halfway out of the window.

Gritting his teeth, Loki swung out and started climbing the vine. It was a easy climb for him, and he reached the top in no time.

Looking around, he was about to go back down and laughed at his ridiculousness when he noticed a shadow that he hadn't seen when climbing up due to the angle.

Sure enough, Luna sat leaning against a wall. Staring in disbelief, he walked towards her.

"What are you doing up here? Again?"

Luna, who, apparently had been lightly snoozing, opened her eyes and gasped in fright but didn't nearly jump off the roof like last time.

Her noticed her dress, which looked like the colour of sunset complemented her.

"Stop scaring me, I'll get a heart attack."

"Why should I? What if I like doing it?" He challenged, "And beside, you shouldn't be sleeping here anyway."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, just now was a brilliant example. You almost fell off the roof."

"Is someone worried for me?" Luna teased.

"Why would I? You can take care of yourself." Loki scoffed.

"Whatever you say." Luna looked exhausted and sad.

"What are you worried about?"

"I already told you, nothing."

"You can tell me whatever's bothering you. I've not known you for long, but at least you could say we're friends, can't you?" He offered her his hand, for reasons he himself didn't know.

Luna laughed and laced her fingers in his, "Well, I guess we are."

Loki sat down beside her, "Just a bit curious, where do you come from?"

"Earth." He had a fleeting thought that she was lying. Either he had imagined it, or she could hide it every well because it was gone the next moment.

"I never asked, but...who's your father? I don't really know much about you..." He admitted sheepishly.

"My father is dead. He was killed in war, and I don't really want to talk about it."

"Siblings?"

Luna's got a wistful look in her eyes and she answered, "I have a brother. Still alive."

"What's he like?"

"Oh, he's sweet. Sometimes. But his heart's really weak, and he faints all the time. But I like to talk to him." Her mouth curled up at the ends unconsciously and she signed.

"Is there a cure?"

Luna shrugged, "Maybe one day I'll find it. I'll keeping looking till I do."

Loki practically felt the Luna hiding behind a wall come out. Not wanting to miss this chance, he pressed on, "Where's he now?"

The moment was abruptly broken when Luna stood and started walking away.

He immediately stood and grabbed her hand, "What's wrong. "

"None of your business." She looked over her shoulder and replied coldly, "Leave me alone and never bring that up again."

Loki pulled her back, "Wait, I just wanted to know."

"I'm sorry, but please don't ask." She started a descend down the vine, but not before adding, "Some things are better left alone. " **Weird. Totally weird, right? What is the deal with Luna? Sheesh, Luna, just tell us already.** **Did anyone notice some weird clues that something was off about her? Anyone? Don't worry, you'll find out what's up with her soon. Soon enough, at least. ;)** **Also, I know what I said before, but I have decided the avengers won't be making a show.** **If I've disappointed anyone, I'm really sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

Luna squashed the feeling of regret growing in her as she say idly on her own.

She had closed and locked the window in her other room upon ensuring that the vine would lead all the way to the ground. Or at least almost all the way.

Loki could jump the rest of the height, it wasn't that far a jump. Even if he did fall, the bush would break his fall.

She allowed a half smile at her own mischief. That, was revenge.

Rolling around on her bed, she wondered whether she had done the right thing. Was she wrong? Should she apologise?

Maybe she should just forget everything. But that would be throwing away a year of careful scheming, hiding, waiting for this opportunity.

Not to mention, someone else was depending on her. She couldn't just give up.

She didn't feel like thinking about him anymore. She didn't feel like thinking about anything, for that matter.

Luna decided she could do with a good distraction. Maybe the library could give her something else she needed.

Twenty minutes later and she was lost in the winding and twisting passages of the palace.

She had forgotten that she only knew her room, the entrance to this place and nowhere else.

She remembered Frigga mentioning a library amongst other places in the palace. Was it a right, a left, then two more rights, or...

Was it the other way around?

She needed help. Looking around, she saw only a blond man she didn't recognise.

He noticed her, and started towards her before she could utter anything.

"Good afternoon. My name is Fandral and I couldn't help wondering what a lovely young lady like you might be doing."

Luna blinked and thought of how to reply. He took her silence as a good sign and continued talking, "So, if you've nothing else, how would you like to take a walk with me somewhere more... private?"

He was interrupted and Luna saved from further interactions by a black haired woman, "Must you flirt with every woman you see, Fandral?"

Fandral rolled his eyes, "I don't flirt with you! So that's one woman."

She turned to Luna, "Hi. I'm Sif. Just ignore him, he flirts with everyone."

"Sorry, are you?"

Sif gave her a blank stare, "Am I?"

Luna blushed, "Are you two... Together?" And gave a twirling motion between the both of them.

Fandral reacted with a "Of course not" at the moment Sif crossed her arms and gasped, "Definitely no. I just find it my duty to save whatever poor maiden who falls into his clutches. What do you need?"

"Need?"

"Since you seem to be lost. Was I mistaken?"

"You're not wrong. May I know where is the library?"

Sif cocked her head curiously, "Why would you go there? So far, I can only think of one person who goes there, and he's not exactly my best friend." Fandral nodded.

"Well," Luna smiled, "Let's just say I need information."

Thor was bored. He had learnt his lesson from past experiences, but he longed for adventure and fast paced action, or at least something to do other than to wait.

He figured that since the chitauri were after Loki, they might as well go to the source of evil to take care of the problem.

Too bad they had absolutely no way of finding the chitauri. Loki probably knew, but was far too distracted to think properly.

He'd been that way since returning from his talk with Luna. He had returned with his hair ruffled and sticks and twigs sticking from his hair.

With a faraway look on his face, he merely stared out the window without a word.

Thor had tried several time to get Loki to talk, but he was always shooed off with a nod or wave.

"Loki, what are you thinking of?" Thor inquired, hoping to get more than a mumbled "Uh... Yeah." which didn't even fit the question he was asking.

In fact, Thor suspected Loki wouldn't remember a word he said if asked later.

Loki shook his head and started pacing the room. Thor poked him and opened his mouth to speak, but was met with a "Shut up."

He signed and sat back down.

And Luna... As far as he knew, Luna had no dealing with the chitauri. And even Heimdall could not see them.

So now, they were just sitting ducks awaiting an attack. Determined to get an answer, he walked to the only room he might get an solution from.

Pacing outside its doors, he cringed. Reading wasn't his strong point, and he avoided books as far as possible.

But having no other choice, he walked in, and saw Luna looking through a whole pile of old records, "Oh. Luna. What...are you doing here?"

She shoved the books aside, "Nothing. It's nothing. Nothing at all."

Thor strode over and picked one up, "What are these? Old records of soldiers that fought with my father against the chitauri? Why would you read these?"

"I...wanted to know a bit more? And well, this seemed like the best...place?"

Thor shrugged, "Whatever you say then. So you have anything useful?"

Luna shook her head, "No. Nothing. Nothing on where to find them, or how to find a way to find them. By the way, do you have any other records, on old soldiers, or people who fought with your father?"

Thor frowned, "What? Why do you want those?"

"Anything?"

Thor shook his head, "You should ask Loki, he'd be more than happy to help you. I haven't been with books for at least a century. Literally."

Luna nodded, "Yeah. Same here."

"One century? You're human, right?"

Luna got flustered, "Oh yeah. I mean...um, I mean it...figuratively, not literally."

Thor was about to question her further when there was a panicked shout from outside, followed by the sound of something breaking and crashing.

The pair shared a look, "Loki." Luna realised before running out.

They dashed down the hallway and turned the corner to Loki's room just in time to see Loki being yanked off the balcony.

Rushing to the balcony, Luna looked out. There were at least three chitauri speeders hovering over the palace grounds.

"If we can follow those cruisers, we can make it to the chitauri base."

"Well, let's go then. How would we get there?"

"Hold on to me." Thor instructed.

Swinging his hammer, he grabbed Luna and took off. Once they landed, Luna put a finger to her lips and creeped forward.

"Not a word. Then we can get there unnoticed. Hopefully."

"How do you know where to go?" Thor whispered.

She grabbed a broom from a nearby closet and used it as a makeshift weapon, "Why wouldn't I?" She clasped a hand to her mouth and her eyes widened.

Thor found something more and more off with Luna with every passing second.

He wanted to question her, feeling the same nagging at the back of his head that Loki had that Luna was definitely hiding something.

Unfortunately, even one hushed whisper might alert the enemy to their presence, and Thor couldn't risk it for his brother.

He would get answers after all this, regardless of whether Luna wanted to speak or not, he assured himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Now I'm beginning to write slightly more in depth, so forgive me if I get the facts wrong. I'm not really knowledgeable about the chitauri, and may have gotten the wrong information.** **If I got anything wrong, feel free to tell me about it and I look it up.**

Luna cursed herself over and over in her head. How could she have been so stupid as to let it slip?

She'd been hiding it so well for so long and now she'd ruined it in just a few second.

She looked at Thor. Would he say anything?

He did have a weird expression on his face, although he was keeping his mouth shut.

Thor sighed and waved a hand as if to say 'let's just get this over and done with and we'll talk later'. Luna nodded, having no other choice and followed after him.

Loki watched the chitauri in charge of guarding him and tried to think of how to escape. He only been caught because he'd been spacing out.

But then again he really did want to know what was Luna talking about. He wondered why Luna was so sensitive when to came to her brother.

She said he was alive, so why was she worried? In any case, he'd better escape first.

He shuddered to think of what would happen to him if he was successfully brought back.

He knew the chitauri had not taken well to his failure. Had he not been so careless, he wouldn't be here now.

He struggled and twisted to find a way to escape, while the chitauri eyed him suspiciously. Reluctantly, he stopped moving around and forced his mind to stay calm.

The chitauri stepped towards him and raised its weapon, but collapsed before it even reached him.

The tension loosened when he saw Luna walked to him holding her broom with Thor. He'd never been more glad to see the both of them safe. Even Thor.

Suddenly, there was a lurch and a bump and both Luna and Thor lost their balance and fell to the side. "We've reached!" Thor noted, "We have to free Loki then get off this before they start swarming in. We have to leave now."

Thor knelt by Loki's side to untie him, but there was a loud shot ringing out in the air before he dropped unconscious on the floor. Luna held a gun Loki had never seen before behind Thor, arms trembling and her stance unsteady, immeasurable heart wrenching grief in her gaze.

"Luna! What are you doing?" Loki exclaimed in alarm.

She looked to him with eyes filled with sadness and brimming with tears, "I'm so sorry. But you won't be leaving here today, tomorrow, or likely anytime soon."

 **Sorry today's chapter is a whole lot shorter then my normal chapters but I wanted the suspense and decided here is the best place to end it. Well, I'll try to post a slightly longer one tomorrow, so please bear with me since I think this is the best point to end for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

Thor awoke in a cold, dark place, his back sore and scratched from being brutally dragged on the rough rocky ground.

He moaned and forced himself into a upright position. His head felt groggy, and his vision was blurry.

What happened? They were about to save his brother, him and Luna, then... What had happened after that?

His memory came back to him in a flash. The gun, losing consciousness, feeling Luna's gun on his back, and the bang.

Luna. Luna had been the one to pull the trigger. Why would she do that? And where was his brother?

"I see you're finally up, then."

He tried to get to his feet, but didn't have the energy to, "What have you done to me and my brother?" His voice was thick and coarse.

Luna shrugged, "I don't know. I'm merely the delivery girl. I don't know what Lord Thanos would want to do."

"Lord Thanos? From what I know, he'll rip my brother to sheds and that would be considered lucky!" He exclaimed.

"None of my business."

"How dare you! And what have you done to me?"He tried to get up again, but to no avail.

"Relax, and stay down. I just drugged you. You'll be up and smashing in a few hours." Luna stated nonchalantly.

Thor raged as he struggled to get up, "Why should I believe you? You're nothing more than a dirty liar."

Luna flinched and cringed at the harshness of his words, but he didn't let up.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Thor demanded.

"I have my reasons. Don't question me." She said harshly.

"He trusted you, you know? As did I. And look what you did. You betrayed us, in a way. He actually liked you, a friend, someone to tell his feelings to. That has never happened before. For once, you brought out a different person in my brother."

Luna shifted from one foot to another uneasily, "I.. Uh."

"So what's your reason? My brother and I deserve to know that much since we're about to die, thanks to you."

Luna stared straight at the wall, as if staring through him. After a hesitation she sighed, "I'll... I'll tell you. But let's start from the beginning."

Thor nodded, "Fine."

"I...am not fully human."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Loki was chained to a wall, cold, tired and hungry. He wanted to ask for details but he didn't dare talk for fear of alerting the chitauri to his consciousness.

Instead, he thought about Luna. How she smiled, and the lively glimmer in her eyes when she laughed. The way she was so self-reliant, and smart. How she reacted on first meeting him, and how she talked about her brother.

How she lied.

Instead of dwelling on the pain of the betrayal, he wondered why had she lied, and what was her reasons for turning him in.

Had she been threatened? But threats didn't faze her in the least. She wouldn't have followed anyone's orders blindly.

Or maybe there was something in it for her. A reward, or something she really wanted. Maybe her brother...

A low laugh caught his attention and his head whipped to see who was it. One of the chitauri guards sneered at him.

"Tell me, what does it feel like for the god of lies to be lied to. Must hurt your pride terribly."

"I have no reason to answer to you. Where am I?"

"You shouldn't be talking to me like that, scum."

"You'd remember that not long ago it was you listening to my every command."

The chitauri turned slightly red in anger, "You... Wait till Lord Thanos hears of this. He'll deal with you. And I'll be there watching."

Loki kept a face of calm indifference, but deep down he was, in fact, very scared. It took everything he had not to tremble.

The chitauri must have sensed his feelings, because he grinned and laughed at him.

He should've kept his mouth shut, but he couldn't bear without one last question, "Luna. Why was she working for you?"

"Luna?" The reptilian looked at him in confusion, "Who?"

"You know who."

"I know... Luna must have been the name she told you. You sure got tricked bad, her name's not even Luna."

The look on the chitauri's told Loki he was telling the truth.

The alien continued smirking, "Her real name is Victoria. And I probably shouldn't tell you this but since you're going to die already, why not? Guess. Guess why."

"Her brother. She did this all for her brother."

The chitauri's smile grew wider, "Right you are, little Prince. The promise of freedom for her and her brother. That, and a thumb drive her mother had."

"Thumb drive?"

"Yes. Here's something to help you understand. We killed her father, who was Asgardian and fought alongside your father, in battle. Luna and her Midgardian mother, who had her son at that time, served under us. After that, we offered her and her children a chance of freedom. Her last mission, you might call it, was to achieve information from SHIELD."

"However," The chitauri sneered, mocking him, "You killed her. Before she could complete that mission."

Loki's eyes widened, "What?"

"It really wasn't that hard to convince her. Just added a little fuel to the fire. She wasn't willing to do it at first, but all it really took was the promise of freedom and revenge at her mother's killer. She's a natural, an actress, and she's really skilled and smart. Even tricked the trickster. Too good to lose. So we gave her an offer. To capture and bring to us the man who ruined her life, and her and her brother would be free, along with the thumb drive her mother had on her would have been last mission. Too bad for her though. "

"You're not going to let her go that easily, are you?"

"Right again you are. You're a smart boy. Too bad you won't be telling her. We'll make sure of that." The alien smiled once more before walking out of the cell, "Enjoy the last hours of your life."

Loki waited for the sound of footsteps to cease before smiling to himself, "You underestimated me."

A green flash later, he was on the floor rubbing his wrists.

He would find Luna, and he would apologise. But first, he would free his brother.

Covering himself with an illusion, he unlocked the door, which was only secured with a weak lock.

He came out into a dark passage he suspected was underground. He was deciding where to head when he heard a rattling noise, like chains.


	14. Chapter 14

He walked towards the source of the sound. Chains probably meant that it was a prisoner and not a chitauri.

Maybe it was Thor. That would be lucky if he could find Thor in such a short time.

A few twists and turns later, and he reached a cell. The keys were handed only a short distance away, but definitely out of reach of the prisoner, perhaps to serve as a taunt.

Loki wondered if he should go in. He should be able to fight off whatever was in there, so he took the keys.

Unlocking the door, he stepped in slowly. It was dark, like each of the other cells and showed no sign of holding anyone.

 _Maybe the person staying here was no longer... Around._ _Too bad then, Thor must be somewhere else.._

 _It's not like they would put him so close._

He turned to leave, but a shadow in the corner caught his eye.

He turned but didn't have time to block the hit. Something hard was knocked into his head.

He fell backwards onto the floor with a cry of shock. A child, judging by the size of the figure darted towards him with a speed and agility he'd only seen in one person before.

The child tried to run, but Loki stretched out a hand to grab him before he could escape through the opened door.

Holding him up, he raised an eyebrow. This was a young boy with silvery hair and bright orange eyes holding a pole.

The boy trembled in fear, "Who are you? Am I going to die? Can I see Tori once first?"

And with that, Loki realised he'd found Luna's, or maybe Victoria's brother.

"Relax, I'm not here to kill you." He promised.

"Who are you?" The boy seemed more relaxed now, though he still cowered away from his touch.

"I'm... a friend. Follow me."

The boy crossed his arms across his chest, "My sister told me specifically not to follow suspicious strangers."

"You really sound like her."

His eyes lit up, "You know my sister?"

Loki nodded.

"Cool. Then I'll follow you."

"You make it easy for anyone to trick you, you know? All they need to do is to say they know your sister. Anyway, I'm Loki. And I actually do know your sister."

The kid grinned, "Oh, I know you. You're the idiot Tori said killed our mom."

"Sort of, yes."

"Can you really find my sister?"

"I don't know exactly where she is, but... we can try to find her, okay?"

Thor sat on the stone floor, debating whether to trust Luna or not.

If what she said was true, then... He noticed Luna holding a knife, "What are you doing?"

Luna looked at him for a moment, before laughing, "I'm not going to hurt you. Just hold still for a moment."

Thor relaxed as Luna lock picked the lock on the cell door. "I have to do this since I don't have the keys." She explained.

"Why are you letting me go?" Thor inquired.

"I've made up my mind. I'll free you and Loki, then I'll escape with my brother."

"What about the thumb drive you told me about?"

"There is no thumb drive."

"What?"

She smiled, "I figured a long time ago. It was just a lie. I was just too blinded by my want for revenge that I did all this. I'll save my brother on my own. Let's go."

Thor stepped from the room and stretched, feeling the ache from sitting down long. "Ok. I think I believe you. What do we do now?"

Luna tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, I guess we-"

She was interrupt by incoming footsteps. She quickly pushed Thor into a large cell and closed the door.

The pair held their breath as the foot steps got closer and closer.

 **Since I didn't have time to post yesterday, I decided to post two chapters today though one is shorter.** **And yes, I'm brutally keeping you in suspense for one reason although I suspect you already can guess what will happen.** **Hope you enjoyed and I'll post soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys. I had writer's block the past few days and had trouble writing this chapter. Which is so me. I always have problems finishing any story I write cause I lose interest after a while. But don't worry, I plan to finish this story. But it might take a while longer and I won't update regularly next year as my school is starting soon. As usual, thanks a lot for reading! :)**

Luna slipped out of the cupboard and brushed down the front of her outfit.

Hopefully she could draw the attention of whoever was coming away from the cupboard.

Moments later, two chitauri strode into the hallway. She took a deep breath and came into view.

Walking forward with her eyes straight and her expression what she hoped was emotionless, she acted as normal as she could.

She thought she was doing a good job of keeping her cool, or at least until one of them started running towards her.

She flinched and took a step back, "Uh, I... I'm just."

The chitauri leapt forward and hugged her. Luna fell to the floor from the impact with a 'oof'. But strangely it's arms felt unlike the normal scaly skin, but smoother, and softer.

She was so surprised that she forgot to be scared, "Who are you?"

The chitauri looked at her as if disappointed, which added to her confusion.

The other chitauri snapped its fingers, and instantly the glamor fell apart. Luna felt her vision getting blurry again, something she wasn't proud of.

But she didn't dare trust her eyes. "Max?"

Her brother grinned back at her, "Tori! I knew you'd remember me!"

"OK... But why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in your cell?"

"The idiot brought me here."

She looked up, "Idiot?" Her eyes met Loki's. "Oh, idiot."

Loki snorted, "Yes, it's very nice too see you again."

Max smiled proudly, "I hit him on the head successfully. He said I reacted like you. Did I do well?"

Luna patted him on the head, "You'll be better than me one day. Did you miss me?"

"Yep."

There was a shuffling noise from the cupboard. Luna walked over and opened it, "Uh, sorry."

Thor tumbled out, "You forgot I was in there, didn't you. I swear I keep getting stuck in cupboards." He muttered to himself before he spotted Loki.

"Loki, did you know that..."

He nodded, "I know," he walked over to Luna.

"I wanted to say..." Both of them started at the same time. "I've been thinking." Again. Awkward silence filled the atmosphere.

After a while, they said, "You go first." Luna blushed and looked away and Loki laughed.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that maybe, you aren't so bad after all. And that I'm sorry for getting you caught."

"And I'm kind of sorry for, you'll know...your mother, and all of this. I know you were threatened."

"I didn't tell you that. How'd you know?"

"The chitauri in charge of me told me so. He didn't exactly have the tightest mouth. A few prompts, and he spilt everything. He probably thought he was taunting me." Loki confessed.

Luna didn't know where to start, so she jus just hugged him, "I'm glad you're not dead yet."

He hugged her back, "Yeah, same, Luna... Or do you want me to call you Victoria?"

"Luna. I like you calling me Luna," She lifted Max and smiled, "So, let's get going before they figure out that you and Thor are missing."

Thor piped up, "How are we getting out? Do you know how to get out?"

"I know, but I can't bring you out," She shook her head, "I can't leave." She lifted up a hand to stop anyone from complaining, "I'll get all of you out first. Since they think I won't betray them, I'll show them how wrong they are."

Max frowned in her arms, "Then how will we get out? And what about you?"

"I'll get out one day. But I have a friend. He'll get you out, I'll bring you to him, till where I can."

"You're staying here? But you'll get killed." Thor said.

"Actually, she won't die that easily." Max said, "They told me."

"Told you what?"

Max whimpered and grabbed into Luna, "Please come with us."

She looked at him sadly, "What will I do with you? While I was on Midgard, I did research. And face it, you won't survive here any longer, it's too cold. I couldn't put it off any longer. I thought they would keep their promise, but they didn't."

"It's not fair, we didn't do anything wrong, yet we can't have a normal family." Max cried.

"You should know by now that the world is never fair."

"Well then," She clapped her hands together like an over enthusiastic camp leader, "Let's go."

They walked along the way without speaking, each aware what would happen soon.

Luna stood at the back, shuffling along. Loki joined her, and asked, "Hey, why don't you want to come with us?"

"I already said, I'll get you out first."

"I don't know why I couldn't see through your lies before, but I'm still the god of mischief and I know you're lying."

Luna laughed, "That inconvenient. Can't lie to you anymore then."

"That good actually. But you're stalling..." Loki stared at her.

"I have no where to go."

"What do you mean?"

"As far as anyone will be concerned, I betrayed the two Princes of Asgard and managed to lie to the god of mischief. I'm dangerous, even more so than you. I have no where to go."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, "So that's what you're worried about?!" She almost wanted to laugh at his bewildered face, "I thought you had something important to do."

"Come with us. You and your brother can stay in the palace until you have somewhere to go." He suggested.

Luna hesitated, "Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"I don't really know, cause I want to come, but, I can't think of a way to make this work." Luna said.

"Then just come with me," he held a hand out for her, "I'll take care of you."

"I..." Luna started blushing at how that sounded and stammering, "Ok. I'll come. B...but only to take care of my brother."

Loki smiled, "Not too bad."

Just then, there was a rumbling sound. Luna was thrown off her feet and onto the wall.

"We have to move. NOW! The ship is going to go somewhere else, and the portal I found will be gone if we move. We'll _never_ leave!" Luna yelled.

 **Ooh so now they will never leave if they don't get out in time? Time for me to cause trouble then ;)** **It's so fun writing about Luna, but hard sometimes. I'd like to imagine her as a strong female who cares deeply for her brother that kind of heroine stuff.** **Not too mention, she's tough, sure, but she flustered around a certain someone quite easily.** **I chose silver hair cause I thought it would be like easier to imagine as long and wavy and very silky(only to me) or stuff but someone told me she was reminded of an old lady when I described Luna.** **Well there goes _that_ fantasy. **


	16. Chapter 16

She dashed along the way, the others following closely behind her. After turning a corner, a chitauri came into view.

Thor picked up his hammer, but Luna placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't so anything stupid," She motioned to the chitauri, "This is my friend, and he'll get us out. He knows the way better than I do."

He lowered the weapon, and shot a look at Luna, "Are you sure about this? I trust you, but aren't they..."

"I don't either but right now, he's our best bet. You definitely can't smash through all of those walls without attracting attention, so it's best to sneak out, I guess."

Thor, resigned to a fate that he didn't think would be as exciting as he expected, followed reluctantly.

The chitauri signalled to her and spoke in a language he didn't understand. From how Loki was listening intently, The guessed he knew what they were talking about. Well just his luck.

A voice sighed beside him. Max was sitting cross-legged on the floor, one hand supporting his cheek.

"Where are we going?" Max inquired, "Somewhere fun, I hope? It's been boring staying in prison so long."

Thor stared at this little boy, full of childish innocence and couldn't help but wonder how different were the sister and brother.

Luna knew the true face of the world, and worked hard to survive in it.

She was always calm and collected, her true self hidden behind a mask of calculated indifference. Max, however, seemed to be slightly more impulsive.

Or maybe it was just that he didn't know them for long enough to know them well.

"No, not... Not that fun. But safe."

Luna pulled Max up from ground as the chitauri walked on board. "Time to go~" A self satisfactory smile on her face at being able to escape this place.

Humming to herself, she walked after the chitauri with Max in her hands.

Loki walked over to him, "Don't you think that chitauri is a bit...?"

Thor was confused, "A bit what?"

Loki shrugged and lowered his voice, "I don't know. I just feel somethings off. I'm not sure what. Like we're being watched."

"Really? Just like you to notice."

"Just like you not to notice." He rolled his eyes, "Let's just go. I'll be better off this hell hole."

There was a piercing cry from inside the ship. Sudden hordes of chitauri leapt out from all directions.

The chitauri that was supposed to lead them walked out and cackled, "Lord Thanos will reward me neatly for the trickery of you."

"Argh!" Luna sliced a knife through him, "Too bad you won't be alive to enjoy it."

In spite of the sudden and new complications, Thor laughed a booming laughter.

Things were finally so much more interesting. He swung his hammer and smashed through another horde of chitauri with his hands.

He was having fun, he realised, most guiltily.

"Take that!" He laughed. A fee more dozen chitauri later, Luna grabbed his hand, "Playtime's over. More are coming, so let's slip away now."

Thor wanted to continue, but nodded instead. Luna dashed away and took Max's hand.

"Hey!" She shouted to Thor, "Get your brother, and meet us at the end of the hall. Just run and turn a right when you reach the end. I've got something."

"You okay?" Luna whispered to Max as she skirted along the hall. She still hurt at the betrayal of her long time friend, but tried her best to hide it.

"Yeah," He looked guilty, "Am I pulling you down?"

"No. Oh no, no. You're a good boy, so be patient a while longer, okay?" She cooed before turning a sharp corner and skidding to a stop.

Her ship, one she'd taken years to scavenger the parts and built, was overrun with chitauri.

She looked annoyed. She was annoyed. "Max. I'm so sorry, but sit here a while longer. I'll be back soon."

Max nodded and waited for Luna to dash away before he grasped his chest and grimaced.

His heart was beating faster and faster with the strain and conditions of this terrain.

Small beads of tears welled in his eyes. He didn't want burden Luna. He watched his sister knee a alien to the ground and cut another with her knife.

He smiled despite his pain, one day he would try to be like her.

He frowned upon noticing a chitauri hidden among the shadow, hidden from Luna's point of view.

It held a gun, and he could hear the clicking sound as he loaded it.

He stumbled to his feet and dashed towards his sister as fast as he could while squeezing his eyes shut.

"Max?!" Luna watched her brother come running towards her and tackle her just as there was a loud shot.

Looking to the source of the noise, she took off and punched the reptilian and kicked it in the head.

Brushing her hands, she turned around, "Thanks, I..."

"Oh god." She fell on her knees and stumbled to Max. "Are you okay?"

"Oh man, there's so much blood on you." She gasped. A steady stream of scarlet red blood had formed on his lower abdomen.

Luna rolled up Max's shirt and fought back the urge to puke. The wound site was burnt and blisters were appearing.

"It wasn't a gun." She bit her lip, "Why? Why'd you do it?"

She ripped a section of cloth of her shirt and pressed it to the wound site, hoping to stem the blood. However, it leaked out of his body nevertheless.

A red puddle formed below him, the blood seemingly mocking her at being able to successfully get out of her brother's body.

Max looked up at her, "I did good, didn't I?"

"You did. Now hang on so I can get you to someone. Just hang in there."

Max closed his eyes, "Don't worry, I'm just going to take a nap."

"What? No." Luna commanded, "Open you're eyes. Please." Luna felt his heart slow down, then stop.

"Damn it." Luna cursed. Her feelings were numb to her surroundings, she briefly felt Loki kneel beside her.

"What happened?"

"I... He died. Cause, he, wanted to save me." She sobbed, "I'm a terrible sister."

Luna felt strong arms circle her, and the warmth of an embrace. Luna held on tight to him and whispered, "Thank you."

Choking a sob, she stood up slowly and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this."

 **Happy new year guys~ And welcome to the year of 2018... I half swear I'll keep forgetting and write '2017' for the first month or so. (Proof that I'm hopeless.)** **It always happens, believe me, I'm just that inflexible to change.** **Is it too dramatic? This chapter, I mean? Cue the lights, the sound, and ACTION! Just kidding, hehe.** **Anyway, I'm totally sorry but I won't post that often and probably once a week cause school is starting again, so thanks for your understanding...** **Regardless, have a happy year. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's good to be back! I mean it seriously. But anyway, sorry for the long break in between, and yeah...**

 **I kind of guess once I started school, I got lazy. Very lazy. I'm sorry. Anyway, I don't own anything, save for my characters and plot line.**

Luna slid into the cushion seat with a scrape of cloth she sneaked in draped practically over it.

It was a small space, designed for one, two children at most, not three adults. It was a tight cramp, and Thor had to sit on the floor in a pathetically small space.

Luna pulled down a hanger, and pressed a few buttons. The engine started, but there was no other reaction.

"Are you sure you can drive this? Can it even fly?" Loki questioned sceptically.

"Uh no, actually. I don't really even know if it can fly." Luna admitted, "This is the first time I'm flying it."

"You what?!" All of them were flung sideways and Thor literally flew of the small speeder.

"I can drive!" She complained, "Well I can drive a car. That's close enough, right?"

A commotion was heard at the back of the ship, causing a slight rocking.

"Oh come on, start!" She dug her heel into the pedal at the bottom, stolen from a actual car somewhere, and slammed the top of the control panel.

Sure enough, the machine roared to life and took up into the air, not quite gracefully.

"Yes!" Luna laughed and raised both hands, the sudden lack of control causing the ship to lunge sideways.

It did a flip and banged into the side of the wall. "Hang on," She ordered, swinging it into a clear path.

A while later and the ship emerged into space, free from its captors. A sudden twist and it crashed into the side of the rocky terrain.

"Whoops!" Luna cringed, though somewhat gleefully. The brothers stared at each other worriedly.

Luna frowned. "Hey, don't give me that look. I've been doing 'this' since you could walk. Its just been a while."

"A car and this are two completely different things." Thor commented.

"Oh shut up. Are they still following us?" A nod from both. She gritted her teeth and shouted a warning before turning a sharp right.

"Sorry!" She called to the back, "Is there anything explosive, maybe, to throw at them?"

"Forget that and focus on driving that thing!"

"They'll catch up, and follow us back to Asgard. Surely you won't want that?" She yelled back.

A beeping sound caught her attention. Her wrist started to hurt badly, and there was a glowing bright light from inside it.

 _"What's that?"_

 _"This is just for your safety, and ours." Thanos assured, as the chitauri instructed her to hold up one hand. "Besides, do nothing wrong, and nothing will happen."_

 _"Try to escape, and you'll see. Of course I'm aware should you decide to try and take yours and our lives with you, you could. So as a safety measure, your brother shall remain with us. Unless you want to blow him up too." He cackled._

 _The far younger her stared at him with wide innocent eyes, not processing what was happening._

 _They held up a tube filled with a strange silver fluid similar to the colour of her hair, and held it to her wrist._

 _"There will be no screaming, otherwise for you." Thanos warned before giving the signal to continue._

 _The pain came instantly, but luckily left equally quickly. It felt prickly at first, like pressing gently on needles, then grew like fire and spread to the rest of her, all in a matter of seconds. Having a lesser pain resistance, she screamed, and her eyes filled with tears._

 _Thanos' smacked her across the head, hard enough for her to cease her crying instantly, and she crashed on the floor. Thanos' eyes glinted, "I warned you." Before walking away. It was over, and she was left back in her cell with her._

 _She hugged her legs to her chest as Max examined her neck with curiosity. She whimpered pathetically and looked at the site of the injection._

 _There was a small bump on it, and it still hurt pretty badly, but most of all there was a ugly mark on it where the skin twisted, like a burn._

 _"What's that?" Max reached out to touch it._

 _Luna flinched away from the touch and sniffed, "It's a restrain. They said that if I try to escape, I'll die."_

"A bomb." She whispered to herself. She stood up, her silver hair whipping in the wind.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to let go, so someone take the wheel." Luna warned.

"Wait!" Thor demanded.

"Too late!" Her hands left the wheel and the ship immediately shot straight towards the ground.

Thor made a dive for wheel, grabbing it before it hit anything.

She stood at the edge of the ship, hearing the beep get louder and louder. "What are you doing?" Thor struggled to keep a hold of the wheel.

"You remember my little trick with fire back on midgard? I'm thinking of replicating it. I won't even need gasoline for this."

"No! Are you crazy?"

She nodded, "Maybe a little."She took a step.

Loki grabbed her wrist, "You're not doing that."

"Oh yeah? Who are you to stop me?"

"You're going to kill yourself just like that? Just going to give up without using another way?"

"I'm due to die anyway!" She shouted.

He froze, but didn't loosen his grip, "What are you talking about? No one knows when to die." He scoffed.

"I do! Its going to blow up, and we'll all die!" She wrenched her hand away, "Since I'm going to die anyway, it's better to take them out as well, isn't it?"

"Didn't think of that, did you?" She smiled.

"I... That thing is a bomb?"

"Yes."

Seeing as that there was absolutely no response, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.


	18. Chapter 18- end

Luna wrapped her hands around his neck, and kissed him again.

From the front, Thor gave an awkward cough. Luna laughed, then slowly and reluctantly, moved away.

Loki held her hands again, and looked into her eyes, "It's not fair."

"It's never fair. Give my regards to Elle, and tell her I'm sorry." She gently pulled her hands out of his and winked, "I know I shouldn't be so dramatic since I provably will die, but..."

She took a breath, and began to lean backwards, hands spread out wide before dropping back down as headed in the direction of the mothership.

Luna arrived at the ship in seconds, and strode in. Before she did, she turned back and gave him one last smile. "Remember me." She mouthed.

Thor wanted to turn back, and it took everything just to look away and continue moving.

Behind him, his brother let out a anguished, strangled cry he'd never heard coming from him ever before.

Her chomped down on his tongue to prevent from saying anything. With his gaze forward but steadily growing blurry, he continued.

An explosion light flashed following a increadible loud noise. A cloud of fire rised from the ground, like the gate of hell was opening in front of him.

It stung his skin, and burned with some what of an intensity, even from the distance.

There was a unexplainable white bright light, unlike the ones normally seen in an explosion.

But before he could ponder the cause, the force from the explosion pushed the ship forward, and he lost control of it. He used all his energy just to hold on, let alone to steer it towards its rightful course.

He held on tight, the air pressure making it hard to open his eyes fully. The speeder shot through space and crashed soon, either into a water body or a mass of sand due to the lessened impact. It was the latter.

He was only able to get up after an eternity, and immediately checked on Loki, who was ok, albeit still in a daze.

With his help, he pulled to feet and together begin the journey home, which thankfully not far away; just over the hills. Thor not knowing how they made it to the right realm, and definitely not going to question it.

They arrived at the golden city of Asgard soon enough, despite neither having the mood to take in and revel in the beauty ofof the glorious place.

They were met by Frigga back at Palace, who welcomed them back with eyes of understanding and sorrow, "You'd best go to the healers first."

 **Six months later...**

"Father," Odin looked up at him, "Where is my brother?" Thor had spent the past months allowing Loki space to heal, but now he had news but his brother was nowhere to be seen. And he wasn't the god of patience.

Odin sighed, "He had walked straight to his cell the moment you arrive home, without having his wounds treated or putting up any signs of resistance."

Thor grumbled at the news.

Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do you wish to see him? You could try to get his attention, seeing as he doesn't even respond even more, merely sitting still. He barely eats, save for what he needs."

Thor was already down the stairs and around the corner to the cells.

Odin pondered carefully, "What is the special quality in midgardian women that not one, but both my sons are dawn to them."

Frigga looked at him, "The slivered hair girl was not of midgard. In fact, her father, served under you."

Realisation flashed in his eye.

Thor turned the last corner to Loki's cell, halting to a stop in front of him, "Brother I have news."

Loki remained focused on the wall. Even when Thor walked in front of him, it was as if he could see through him, his gaze was still unseeing.

"Heimdall has news for you." It was only at this that his gaze flickered to him, then quickly back to the wall.

Thor chuckled, "You seem to not show interest, brother. Should I not tell you what it is then?"

He brother growled slightly, but relented and snapped, "What is it, oaf?"

"He sees her."


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I said that that was going to be the last chapter, but since there not many chapters left I'm going to continue it this way since it's easier.**

"Eep!" Elle leaped a meter into the air when someone grab her hand and scattered her papers all over the floor. She looked over her shoulder. No one.

Some of the people around her looked at her weirdly, some laughed, and some whispered amongst themselves.

She immediately scrambled to pick up all of the papers, then sit back down. However the laughing still did not cease.

She rolled her eyes, "Ok, shoo! Back to work, people. Nothing to see here."

She mumbled, "Follow me." and strode swiftly to the storeroom and closed the door.

Once they were there, the air shimmered a green light for a second before the brothers materialised.

"I knew it was you." She said stabbing a finger towards them, "Couldn't you tell me first, instead of sneaking up on me? Now I seem like a weirdo."

Thor laughed guilty, and Loki smirked, "Big deal. You had always seemed like a weirdo anyway."

"Argh..." Elle punched him in the arm, "Well then, do you not want to see Luna? I feel no need to tell you."

"Ahaha...We were just kidding, right, brother?" Loki shook his head. Elle narrowed her eyes.

Thor stepped on his feet, "Right?"

"Whatever," She pushed the door open, "She can babysit you two brats, not me. I already have a whole office of them anyway and I'm not interested in anymore for the time being."

"But," She slammed the door shut again, "I almost for to tell you. She's lost her memory, and she arrived here like a dead person. I don't know why there was blood everywhere, and...Well yeah, you don't want to hear. Also, for some reason, she looked a hundred times better, or at least after she recovered, however she did, without her memory so no doing anything that might make her remember anything. Basically you will not let her hear you, see you, or talk to you. But my point is, I get off in thirty minutes, I'll bring her home and you two will tell me what you did, and if you don't have a good answer, I will make you wish for death itself and grant that wish and bury you a good thirty feet in the ground."

"A vicious threat, Lady Elle, I'll keep that in mind." Thor pushed Loki out of the room and they disappeared again.

"Third row!" She called after them.

Silently as they could, they walked through the office where papers were scattered everywhere. The sound of typing and maybe coffee being drank broke the silence.

Slowly, they came to the third row, and scanned the row carefully.

And there she was. Her silver hair up in a messy bun, stray strands just billowing around softly.

She looked around the same, but there was now a new scar on her wrist. It twisted strangely, and had a goldish purple tinge around it. It looked suspiciously like magic to Loki.

Her hands typed on the computer, and every once in a while she would reach over and scribble some words on a piece of paper.

But there was one difference. Her eyes now sparkled brightly with something like hope, or maybe joy, tiny amber flakes in them that weren't there before now were.

She looked happy. Happier than she'd ever been.

Loki wondered if that was what she used to look like. He wanted to talk to her, one of the only people who tried to talk to him and understand him.

Maybe ask her what had happened. How was she? Had she missed him?

She'd been on Midgard all this time but why hadn't Heimdall noticed? Had he pretended not to just to leet her heal and recover, or was it something more then that?

Had Thor noticed? He looked back to his brother who was fiddling with some contraption. Obviously not.

"Hi!" Elle was walking over, "I'm done. Let's go."

"Oh!" He hadn't noticed Luna get up and walk in his direction, and she collided with him.

Her heel slipped and she fell, and Thor yanked him away by the collar. Elle rushed to help her off the floor, discreetly glaring daggers at Loki.

"Let's to your home, ok?" Elle said loud enough for the brothers to hear, but not loud enough to be considered weird.

"I...I but, sure, but I swear I saw someone...I think." Luna trailed off, thinking about how weird it would be to say that she'd seen a man coming out of a green light.

"It's nothing. Your brain was probably just messing with you, seeing as you've just recovered from that accident." Elle laughed nervously.

"I don't even remember what happened."

Elle nodded, "The doctor said you were in shock, remember?"

"No, actually I don't remember. Did we even see a doctor?" Luna questioned.

"Um yes, you just don't remember 'cause, um, the doctor said you lost your memory, and...whatever, let's just go home."

"Sure."

Once they arrived home, Luna was ushered straight to bed.

Elle ran a hand through her brown hair, "Well, I'm sure you have a million questions, as do I, but unfortunately, I'm tired and not going to entertain any questions, so we'll do this tomorrow."

Loki opened his mouth to protest, but Elle continued, "I'm already taking that room, do you're both going to have to share the couch."

"With him?!" He pointed to Thor.

"Yes." Elle had apparently adopted a no nonsense way of talking after the accident, "Like I said, I'm not going to sugarcoat anything, no nonsense, no noise, you're welcome to sleep on the floor if you want."

Seeing that there was no response, she smiled, "Good night then." And slipped into her room.

"Seriously?" Loki turned to Thor for an answer, but the thunder god was already sprawled on the couch, taking full custody of the entire piece of furniture.

He moaned and smacked his forehead, "Seriously?"


	20. chapter 20

Elle wanted to cry. Dropping and clattering sounds and shouts kept coming from the living room and the sound was keeping her from sleep. She hoped that there wouldn't be too big a mess the next day.

She would have to wake up early to pack and tidy everything up. What could she tell Luna anyway?

She'd been so happy and Elle didn't want to break that, so what would she tell Luna in reference to the two weird man that would be coincidentally living with them?

She could say they were...cousins? No. Could they put on be invisible 24/7? She'd ask them later.

Would she remember everything? If so, would she be happier or not? Could they put on a glamour instead?

When would they need to go home? What are they here to do? Should she let Luna see them? Elle could imagine what it would feel like if Luna didn't remember her. Terrible.

Especially with what was going on between them. What was going in between them?

She was merely lucky Luna's memory had reseted itself to a time she already knew Elle.

The again, there was that one little problem.

If she did tell Luna, perhaps could she get a better understanding of what happened?

Questions. So many, many lurking questions. And thinking had always been a dangerous pastime.

She kicked the covers away and stood, and walked to Luna's room. She checked the door was closed and Luna still snoring softly, then carefully tiptoed into the living room.

She expected to see that there had been a vase, was now a pile of shards, and maybe the TV lay cracked somewhere.

Thankfully, nothing was broken. The TV was on the floor but not visibly cracked, and a few plastic plates were scattered. Thor and Loki lay draped over each other on the small sofa, and Thor was already half on the floor, with one limb dangling.

"Mm not too bad actually." She mused and walked over to shake them awake.

They shuffled slightly in their sleep, mumbled a few muffled words before tossing around and going back to sleep.

"Hey don't go back to sleep." She went to shake them again but paused, "You really are tired, aren't you." She felt a small little tinge of guilt.

"Sheesh fine we'll talk in the morning."

In the morning, Elle woke up and randomly threw on some clothes, then walked out, straight into Luna.

She cringed at having forgotten how early Luna woke everyday. And best of all? Today was the weekend.

"Well good morning. I...um are you feeling better?" Luna nodded. "Good, " She gave a big smile, "I have something to tell you. My cousins are coming to, um, live with me for a period of time. They're both guys, and well yeah."

Luna raised an eyebrow at the sudden strange news, "How come?"

Elle gulped, "They're having some family problems and have to stay with someone. But I can't leave you alone at this time."

"Couldn't they rent a hotel or something? Or is there a reason you want them here?"

Elle wasn't sure what she meant, and decided to happily avoid that question, "Nah, but is it ok?"

She spied a glimmer of green sparkle somewhere behind Luna and hoped they would play along.

"Um I guess?" Luna's looked apprehensive and slightly skeptical, but didn't say anything else.

"Yes, so just go sit down there, and I'll introduce you to then later." Luna rolled her eyes, but obliged and sat down mumbling something about introductions being unnecessary.

Elle stepped into the study room. Where the brothers were. "Not bad, actually." Both had brown hair to match hers, and hazel brown eyes. There were also significant differences to their features.

She turned to leave, but not before she was asked a question, "Why the change of mind?"

She considered this for a moment, "I just put myself in your positions. Now are you ready? Just as a reminder, Luna only remembers her fake life, nothing of her real, so obviously, she won't know what you're talking about if you call her Victoria."

She ignored their surprised faces, "Yes I knew about that. I'm sorry for lying but well, she couldn't have me telling her 'victims'."

She peeked out, then slapped her forehead, "And here I was wondering about the introduction part. She isn't even sitting here anymore."

"Should have suspect that something seeing as she was so well behaved." She mused quietly.

"Where would she be?" Elle asked.

Loki pointes upwards, in the direction of the roof.

"Right. Get her down for me, will you."


	21. Chapter 21

"Why me?" He groans, "She'll only come down when she wants to. Why not you?"

"Because." Elle says, "Firstly, you have magic. Secondly, I have a feeling you know her better than I do, and thirdly, you can climb up there. I don't actually even know how she gets up there."

"Fine,"

"Don't trust him. He's secretly happy to go. He's just being stubborn." Thor laughed.

Elle smiled, "And I already knew that. Stubborn brat."

"I can hear you."

"That's why we're talking!" He yelled back.

Happy? He wouldn't call himself happy. Things were probably going to be awkward anyway.

They hadn't seen for months, and she knew him as her friend's cousin. What was he going to say? Ha. What could he say?

Luna, who indeed was sitting on the roof, stared at the setting sun with frustration. Something was amiss. Even like this, she could sense it. She just didn't know what it was.

"There you are." The voice scared her, and as per usual, made her jump in shock, a habit she hated.

A pair of strong hands encircled her waist, bringing her a strange sense of fondness and familiarity, tinged with a mix of melancholy and deja vu. "Be careful," the voice warned, "You might fall one day when you least expect it." Yet there seems to be a greater meaning behind that sentence than just falling off a roof, which made it weirder.

"T...Thank you." She stared into the chocolate brown eyes behind her, realizing this was Elle's cousin she spoke of. "Sorry. It's a habit." That I absolutely despise, she wanted to add.

Almost as if reading her mind, he said,"But it's an amusing habit." Her face heated up immediately, whether from embarrassment or a more personal reason she didn't know. There was just something about this guy she couldn't put a finger on.

"Um...uh do I know you?" Even Luna cringed on hearing her voice saying this, of course, he didn't know her, him being Elle's cousin, a guy she never met before. He looked shocked though, so maybe her institution was right?

"No, you don't. Why would you?" He replied almost immediately, keeping a poker face.

She drew back, maybe she was wrong after all. "Ah, you just seemed a bit familiar, so...?"

"I get it."He smirked, "Let me guess. Your brain's fried."

"Ha." She jutted her chin out, "Then yours must be rotten."

"You're still really childish, you know that?" His eyes glinted slightly with amusement.

"Still?" Luna's eyes reflected her confusion.

"F...from what I heard from Elle, I meant." 

"Oh. Ok. Well, what else did she say about me?" She asked.

"She said," He considered this thoughtfully,"that you also could be reckless, stubborn and impatient."

"What?"

"...But that's only because you care. You were also the best person she knew. You are smart, amazing,  skilled, witty, hilarious and caring when you choose to be. You don't ever give up, can laugh things off, but you stand up for what's right and looks don't matter to you. You are forgiving, light-hearted, selfless and beautiful in every way imaginable, both inside and outside." He almost continued but stopped in time,"That's what she said."

  "Oh. Wow." Her bottom lip trembled slightly,"I never knew. That's definitely not something she says often, barely, in fact. I didn't think she would say anything like that at all."

"You've gotten sentimental too, now?" Loki noted,"That wasn't there before."

"People have hidden sides; not everyone is just an open book, Mr...?"

"Eliron." He immediately felt like bashing himself up, regretting not asking Elle about some regular Midgardian names before coming to talk to Luna. He bet she felt like mocking him so badly.

Instead, she huffed a small laugh,"Interesting name. It's refreshing, I guess. I'll call you Ron then."

'What does it mean?"

"Well, it's actually the short form of Ronald. And the meaning might go to your head so I'm not telling you. You can search it up on your phone." 

"Phone?" His confusion was quickly changed to regret.

Luckily, Luna did not catch up,"You don't know what's a phone?" She asked in disbelief. "Someone's had a terrible childhood, it seems."

She pulled her own out from her own pocket,"It's this. Surely you've used it a bit."

"I have seen objects with similar screens..." He admitted.

"So you can use it?" 

"I guess." He shrugged,"They should be around the same."

"Pffft." She snickered,"Face it, you can't use it, can you?"

"Whatever."

"You're an interesting person."

"So are you."

"Is that just a friendly way of saying I'm weird?"

"Yes."

"You're weirder."

"You're just jealous."

Luna shot him a look of mock surprise,"Me? Jealous of how weird you are? Why I'd never have guessed."

"Time to change the subject."

"Sure, sure."

"Did you ever give up on anything?"

"Well, I still do. I mean, what Elle told you was not entirely true." She looked wistful,"I do give up. Like now."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't write anymore with my hand, can't see properly, and sometimes I lose my balance just like that. I can't do things like running, jumping or do stuff freely like I used to. I couldn't even remember my name when I woke in a hospital room, or why I got there."

"But that's...not that bad. It'll get better over time, won't it." He asked.

"No, it won't. It won't. I still can't see properly after six months, and the doctor says it won't ever. Neither will my physical abilities."

"..."

"Well, did you know I used to shoot?" "Apparently."She quietly mumbles to herself. "Anyway, according to Elle, I would somersault from the roof, and talk smart to her. I could cartwheel, kick, punch, stuff from a kung fu movie."

"Kung fu?"

"Um...A fighting style?" She laughed,"Wouldn't that be a sight."

"I bet you still could."

"Shoot? Nah." She mimics the action of holding and cocking a gun,"I can barely see the details of the house over there, just the bare outline of it. Now ain't that just silly."

"What about the somersault?"

She stood up,"Would you like me to try?" Reading the hesitant look in his eyes, she sits down,"I thought not. It's okay. I'd better not, anyway."

"Do you still like the moon?" He thought of the last thing she loved so much.

"No. I watch the sunset. Because I wish I remembered what happened with it. When I see the moon, it mocks me. Tells me I can't remember anything. Which I can't."

She shakes her head,"Have a good day."

And she's gone.


End file.
